Mariposa
by Trabis Lapat De Quevedo
Summary: Finalizado Tras la traicion de Kagura, Naraku ha decidido acabar con la vida dela dominadora del viento. ¿Kagura pagara con su vida el precio de la libertad? ¿Que hara Sesshomaru al respeto?
1. terrible verdad

El inicio de la saga "Cada oveja con su pareja" ha comenzado con la primera historia "Mariposa" espero que disfurten el primer capitulo.

Mariposa

El viento soplaba un ulular algo tétrico, una figura se movía lentamente por el bosque, mientras era seguido de cerca por una niña y un viejo sirviente. La figura se detuvo en claro a la luz de la luna mientras murmuraba lentamente un nombre que hizo que la pequeña Rin sonriera al mismo tiempo que el sirviente se acerco al ver que el amo se detenía, habían pasado tres días desde que Sesshomaru había salvado a Kagura, cuando esta cayo al rió tras el ultimo encuentro con Naraku.

-Jaken aquí vamos a pasar la noche, así que ve por leña – dijo firmemente Sesshomaru sin mirar al sirviente. El sapo asintió con la cabeza y empezó con su labor.

-¿Qué será que lo que tendrá el amo bonito, desde que salvo a esa mujer, se ha puesto más raro que nunca¿Será que le gusta aquella youkai? – murmuraba el pobre de Jaken mientras hacia una fogata para calentarse en aquel tan frió. De pronto se callo al recibir una piedra en la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se cayó de espaldas al ver quien era.

-Te dije que buscaras leña para una fogata, no que hablaras tonterías sobre mi – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru. Jaken sintió terror al ver los ojos de su amo y pidiendo perdón, se sentó a lo lejos para evitar otro golpe.

-Si que me dolió el piedraza, exclamo Jaken, creyéndose a salvo por la distancia donde se encontraba.

-Jaken

-"Si amo Sesshomaru" – grito el sirviente

-Cállate

Pasaron las horas, y Sesshomaru creyendo que todos estaban dormidos, se levanto y se empezó alejarse del campamento. Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar una colina donde se detuvo para poder ver la luna. El recuerdo de la dominadora de los vientos no lo dejaba en paz, lo perseguía y lo peor de todo, le agradaba. De pronto sintió un aroma conocido que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Sal de ahí, se que estas ahí.

De entre los árboles salio una pequeña niña quien corrió hasta el poderoso Youkai.

-Vaya me descubrió – dijo enojada Rin. Sesshomaru la miro fijamente y le pregunto:

-¿Rin porque me seguiste?

-La quiere ¿Verdad?

-Perdón.

-No se haga, usted sabe de quien hablo. Por eso estamos por estos lugares, usted esta siguiendo su rastro.

-… - fue lo único que pronuncio Sesshomaru.

-Sabe, no le debería de dar pena decir que le gusta, es muy tonto, a mi no me daría pena decir que alguien me gusta. Ella también lo quiere, es más podrían casarse y tener hijos, pero usted es grande y sabe lo hace¿Verdad señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru no contesto, estaba asombrado que una chiquilla le diera consejos sobre esas cosas, que faltaba que le dijera como pelear u otra cosa, pero tenia razón, si estaba buscándola, solo eso tenia en la cabeza pero el problema era que le diría si la encontraba¿Qué le diría?

No muy lejos, en el bosque, Kagura sobrevolaba el lugar absorta en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba la platica con su hermana.

Flash Back

-Kanna, entonces dime que viste.

-Kagura debes irte, tu vida esta a punto de extinguirse.

-¿Por qué? – murmuro Kagura mientras sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho.

-Naraku sabe de tu traición y te va a matar.

El rostro de Kagura se puso pálido, por fin aquel cúmulo de maldad había decidió acabar con su vida.

-¿Cuándo lo hará?

-Dentro de 7 días, a partir de hoy, pues se tiene que regenerar para aumentar su fuerza.

Kagura no dijo más, ya todo estaba, era mejor que Naraku la matara en ese momento y evitarse una larga agonía.

-Kagura

-Si Kanna- tartamudeo la mujer al pensar que otra noticia le diría pero lo que dijo Kanna la asombro más…

-Vete de aquí, Kagura.

-Kanna

-Disfruta del poco tiempo, ve con el, con ese guerrero que tanto quieres, anda.

-Kanna no se que decir.

-No digas nada, solo vete, se libre fugazmente como mariposa.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kagura, jamás había imaginado escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana con fuerza.

-Gracias hermanita, gracias

-Cuídate mucho Kagura, cuídate hermanita- respondió la niña mientras se alejaba de Kagura y murmuraba:

-Se libre, libre como el viento, volar como una mariposa en el cielo azul – y desapareció.

Flash Back

-Una semana de vida, solo eso me queda.

Entonces empezó a pensar. Podía ir a cualquier parte y disfrutar de la vida o evitar la penosa espera e ir directamente a Naraku para acabar con todo. Pero la imagen de Sesshomaru apareció en su mente, provocando que una idea se le metiera a la cabeza.

-¿Y soy a verlo¿Pero si me rechaza? Aunque el me salvo de morir¿Qué haré? – miles de dudas saltaron a su cabeza. Pero sabía que antemano que el Youkai no la soportaría puesto que su origen la unía con Naraku, su peor enemigo. Un par de lágrimas de impotencia y rabia cayeron por culpa de su maldita suerte. De pronto un suave viento soplo que llevaba un suave aroma que hizo que Kagura saliera de sus pensamientos. Trato de buscar su origen y lo descubrió detrás de un grupo de árboles. Un enorme prado de flores se extendía dejándola maravillada. El viento soplo otra vez embriagándola y llevando su aroma junto con el de las flores, se extendió por todo el bosque.

Sesshomaru aun seguía escuchando a Rin cuando sintió la ráfaga de viento chocar contra su cuerpo, un escalofrió paso por todo su ser mientras más aspiraba el olor.

-Rin regresa con Jaken y si despierta, dile que volveré dentro de unas horas. – Y diciendo eso, salto de la colina y se dirigió al bosque mientras murmuraba – Te encontré

Rin solo lo vio partir mientras sonreía y gritaba¡Suerte Señor Sesshomaru!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala que les haya gustado esta historia, estare agradecido con los reviews, aprovecho para anunciar que el proximo capitulo estara cargado de lemon asi que no se lo pierdan.


	2. encuentro

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de Mariposa, advertencia contiene lemon...

El sonido del viento sobre el prado era hipnótico, las flores se mecían a su merced a la luz de la luna. Se acostó en la verde hierba mientras se embriagaba con el dulce aroma de las flores.

Deseaba que ese olor fue era de ella, así podría acercarse a ese ser que provocaba dolor y ganas de vivir en su corazón. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayo en el suelo. Deseaba no irse de ahí, puesto que se sentía libre de todo, solo por un momento. Pero la idea de saber que serian sus últimos días en la tierra, hizo que un dolor en su pecho surgiera. No pudo soportarlo y se levanto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando alrededor de ella, revoleteaban miles de luciérnagas que alumbraba todo el prado. Se quedo inmóvil, viendo como los pequeños insectos volaban, formando fantásticas figuras de luz. Se volvió a acostar en la hierba mientras pensaba aquella idea obsesiva: "Volar como ellas, ser libre y dejar que el viento me lleve"

De pronto, escucho ruidos y vio como los insectos se alejaban lentamente del lugar. Se levanto un poco y vio una silueta inmóvil en las sombras observando el cielo…

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto intrigada mientras tomaba su abanico, lista para atacar en momento que aquella presencia la atacara.

La luna salió de entre las nubes y la luz cayó sobre aquel extraño. Kagura dejo caer su abanico al ver que aquella silueta era del hombre que la traía obsesionada. Si, era Sesshomaru quien estaba solo en medio de aquel prado, contemplando la luna que se alzaba arriba de ellos.

Se quedo observándolo, le parecía increíble su gran presencia y fuerza pero lo que más deseaba ver eran sus ojos ambarinos que la hacían temblar. Estuvo contemplándolo por un tiempo, y luego levantándose para irse, pues temía que oliera su detestable olor entre aquella fragancia que despedían aquellas flores. Pero no se daba cuenta que aquel olor se había impregnado en su ropa y cuerpo. Saco la pluma que llevaba en su cabeza para irse volando, cuando una firme voz la detuvo, esa voz provenía de aquel hombre que la hacia sufrir:

-Ya te vas Kagura.

Kagura guardo su pluma mientras se deba la vuelta. Enfrente de ella estaba Sesshomaru, quien la observaba con aquellos ojos que tanto había deseado ella ver.

-Vaya, con que eres tu Sesshomaru. – dijo mientras controlaba la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Acaso buscas a Naraku, pues te advierto que no se donde esta.

-No lo estoy buscando.- dijo fríamente aquel youkai.

-¿Entonces a quien buscas?- dijo intrigada Kagura.

-A ti.

No muy cerca de ahí…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido el amo bonito? – se decía a si mismo Jaken quien tras ser despertado por las risas de Rin, no había visto a Sesshomaru. De pronto paso muy cerca del prado y gracias a las flores no descubrió al guerrero, como no lo encontró regreso con Rin. Este en cambio logro verlo mientras pensaba "Jaken ya veras cuando regrese".

-Y ¿bien para que me buscas? – pregunto Kagura mientras bajaba la mirada.

-A esto – y jalándola hacia ella, la beso con fuerza mientras extendía su brazo alrededor de ella. Kagura no pudo contenerse y también lo abrazo con fuerza. Pero al sentir otra vez aquel dolor en su pecho hizo que recordar el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí. No pudo sopórtalo y soltando con brusquedad se alejo de el mientras le daba la espalda.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de su rostro, pues esa idea de morir y no poder decirle "te amo". Se dio la vuelta para ver aquel youkai. Sesshomaru sintió algo extraño al ver aquel rostro distinto al que Kagura tenia. Era diferente a ese rostro de Confianza cuando estaba enfrente de él o el rostro serio al pelear con Inuyasha y sus amigos. No, era un rostro de una mujer que se derrumbaba ante el, por todo ese dolor que le provocaba estar tan infeliz.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Kagura lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba entre sollozos y balbuceos:

-¿Porque lloro, porque siempre sabré que nunca estaré cerca de ti porque siempre recordaras a Naraku y sentirás desprecio por el y por mi. – diciendo esto bajó su rostro.

Pero Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, acariciando su rostro con su mano y la beso. Kagura no lo comprendía pero Shesshomaru tranquilamente le contesto:

-Sabes, es cierto lo que dices. Pero yo no siento desprecio por ti por tu origen. Lo que siento es impotencia y furia al saber que no puedo estar junto a ti, porque Naraku te alejaría de mí. Y aunque podría revivirte, aun seria tu dueño porque conservaría tu corazón.

Y diciendo esto la abrazo con fuerza y la besó, mientras se recostaban el verde césped. Suavemente el youkai la fue desvistiendo, contemplado el hermoso cuerpo de Kagura. Aun con esa marca que le decía su maldito origen, era hermosa. Kagura estaba avergonzada al dejar al descubierto en frente de Sesshomaru, sus firmes pechos. Sesshomaru lentamente se quito el pesado ropaje que lo protegía de los combates. Kagura vio su dorso desnudo, su vista se coloco encima del brazo herido de Sesshomaru que su hermano había cortado. Sesshomaru se apoyo en el suelo suavemente mientras se quitaba el pantalón. Ahí estaban, ambos desnudos en aquel lugar donde solo las flores y las luciérnagas eran los testigos y la luna su cómplice.

Suavemente Kagura acariciaba la larga espalda de Sesshomaru mientras este besaba sus tiernos pechos. Lentamente sintió como aquel ser la penetraba con una gran virilidad. Eso provoco los dulces gemidos de Kagura al sentir los embates del hombre que amaba.

Sesshomaru lentamente lamía con su lisa lengua los tiernos pechos de Kagura mientras ella se aferraba con sus brazos a la espalda del youkai. Sesshomaru soltó la cabellera de Kagura haciendo que se viera como una diosa entre aquellas flores. Esta apretó los dientes al sentir como aquel miembro caliente la penetraba, mientras salía y entraba entre sus entrañas haciendo que se doblara de placer.

Por fin aquel sueño que soñaba todos las noches en su fría prisión en el castillo de Naraku se volvía realidad. Una sonrisa se delineo en su rostro en medio de los gemidos de ambos, señal que se fusionaban en un solo cuerpo en medio de caricias y besos. Sesshomaru lanzo un fuerte gemido y se vino con un ímpetu increíble. Kagura creyó irse al cielo al sentir ese gran poder bañarla en todo su interior. Sesshomaru se levanto mientras observaba el bello rostro de kagura. Se iba vestir cuando sintió una suave caricia en su abdomen.

Vio como Kagura pasaba juguetonamente su lengua cerca de su ombligo. Apretó su boca al sentir esas caricias en su endurecido miembro mientras Kagura lo sujetaba con sus manos. Esa tibia lengua recorría desde la base hasta la punta de su virilidad, Kagura abrió su boca y lo introdujo apretándolo fuerte con sus labios su boca bajaba y subía lentamente mientras Sesshomaru colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Kagura y la empujaba suavemente hacia el.

Sesshomaru se vino en una explosión de gemidos. Se acostó en la fresca hierba, mientras Kagura se recostaba sobre el, mientras se cubrían con una gran manta que llevaba Sesshomaru. La luz de la luna los baño en todo su esplendor. Sesshomaru vio a Kagura y sintió algo extraño en su corazón al ver que ella dejaba correr una lágrima en su bello rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kagura¿Por qué lloras?

-Sesshomaru, yo tengo algo que decirte… - Un nudo se le formo en la garganta mientras era observada por Sesshomaru. Yo voy… voy… a morir dentro de 6 días.

Las palabras de Kagura dejo pasmado a Sesshomaru. No podía creer que el destino de la mujer que amaba ya estaba marcado por la muerte. –Eso no es posible.

-Lo se, por fin mi creador a decidido acabar conmigo, así que he huido del castillo para pasar mis últimos días a mi gusto – exclamo con amargura la dominadora de los vientos. Se levanto mientras se cubría con su kimono y miraba al horizonte. Sesshomaru se levanto mientras se colocaba detrás de Kagura.-¿Y que harás ahora?

-No se, quizás vaya algún lugar lejano o puedo quedarme aquí para poder morir en paz. De todos modos, ya cumplí el sueño de estar contigo aunque fuera una noche. Ahora puedo descansar en paz. Sesshomaru sintió como su corazón ardía al escuchar aquellas palabras tan derrotistas por parte de Kagura. De pronto una idea paso por la cabeza de este, una idea con la cual la agonía de aquella mujer no seria tan dolorosa.

-Kagura

-Si Sesshomaru – respondió Kagura mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Kagura se quedo muda al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru. No sabia que contestar, no podía creer que aquel guerrero le pidiera tal cosa.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Yo…

continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gracias a todos por los que me enviaron review, estoy muy feliz porque siguen mi relato, nos vemos en 3er capitulo.


	3. un beso fugaz

Ya esta el tercer capitulo de esta tierna historia, espero que lo disfruten...

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? – repitió la pregunta Sesshomaru.

-Yo…

El viento soplo, embriagando todo el lugar con el aroma de las flores, Sesshomaru quedo inmóvil esperando la respuesta de Kagura. Ella lo miro a los ojos tratando de balbucir alguna palabra, sin imaginarse que su hermana también trataría con un problema similar…

La luz de la luna dejo al descubierto la figura de una joven sentada en la rama de un árbol con un bebe en los brazos. Parecía murmurar algo de interés pues el bebe parecía asombrarse de cada palabra de su guardiana. El crujido de una rama hizo que la niña callara y dirigiera su mirada hacia donde provenía aquel ruido. No se inmuto al descubrir a una sombra que los observaba de manera burlona.

-Que gracioso Kanna, no había visto una escena más graciosa que la de hoy. Me dio tanta risa ver el rostro de Kagura cuando le dijiste que Naraku la va a matar.

-Hakudoushi – murmuro Kanna mientras alzaba la vista al cielo.

-¿Y cuando volverá?

-No lo se.

-Vamos Kanna, eres su hermana, debes saberlo.

-No lo se – repitió la niña albina sin inmutarse.

-Bien, no importa si regresa o no, de todos modos va a morir. Aunque podía ir a buscarla y acabar con ella para evitarle la triste agonía de esperar que Naraku la mate – exclamo cínicamente el niño esperando así alguna reacción por parte de Kanna.

Está bajo la mirada mientras se levantaba de la rama y saltaba al lado de Hakudoushi, lo miro al rostro y de la manera más fría murmuro:

-Si la lastimas, juro que te vas arrepentir.

-¿Me estas amenazando? – respondió burlonamente el chico.

-No es una amenaza sino una promesa.

Hakudoushi sonrió, al parecer Kanna si podía expresar sentimientos aunque su rostro no cambiara por un momento. -¿Qué me harías si lastimara a Kagura?

-Ya te dije – respondió cortantemente la niña mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al palacio donde se escondía Naraku.

-No, no me lo has dicho – repitió Hakudoushi mientras le tapaba el paso a Kanna.

-Quítate- murmuro la niña.

-No lo haré – sentencio Hakudoushi.

Kanna intento desvanecerse pero Hakudoushi se lo impidió, empujándola suavemente contra un árbol. Tal acción hizo que ambos quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué me harías? -murmuro Hakudoushi mientras Kanna hacia su rostro a un lado.

-Hakudoushi quítate- dijo otra vez Kanna al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza al bebe al sentir el tibio aliento de Hakudoushi acariciar su cuello. Este también se estremeció al sentir el frió que despedía el cuerpo de Kanna. Una rara sensación empezó a surgir del pecho del niño, algo hizo que acariciara el rostro de Kanna obligándola a verlo a la cara. Por unos momentos se quedaron estáticos viéndose a los ojos, lentamente el rostro de Hakudoushi se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los de la niña albina. Un escalofrió envolvió a Kanna al escuchar que Hakudoushi murmuraba su nombre y la besaba suavemente. Fue un beso fugaz, pues Kanna hizo a un lado al niño. Este la soltó mientras se alejaba de ella, confundido por lo que había sucedido. Kanna camino hacia el, pasando de largo mientras bajaba el rostro para evitar verlo a los ojos. Apretó al bebe cuando paso a su lado y se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el viento soplo. Hakudoushi se dio la vuelta y se topo con el oscuro castillo que se alzaba a la vista. Bajo la mirada, estaba realmente confundido por aquel momento y más al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kanna cuando paso a su lado. No supo que hacer y alzando la vista se dirigió al castillo al mismo tiempo que la luna se ocultaba otra vez.

En otro lado del bosque, dos figuras se acercaban lentamente a un campamento asentado en un claro.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- grito Jaken al ver a su amo aparecer. Corrió hacia este pero un piedrazo en la cabeza, hizo que se cayera de espalda. - ¿Y ahora que hice amo? – murmuro el sirviente mientras se tallaba el chichón.

-Ya te he dicho que nunca dejes sola a Rin, no se para que te tengo si eres un inútil.

-Perdóneme amo pero yo no… - no termino la oración puesto que se puso a la defensiva al ver una persona detrás de Sesshomaru. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Ella vivirá con nosotros.

-Amo Sesshomaru debo recordarle que esa mujer es una de las creaciones del malvado de Naraku, puede que su presencia aquí sea una trampa de ese detestable ser…

-Ella se queda con nosotros y punto – respondió el youkai de manera enérgica.

-Perdón amo bonito – murmuro Jaken al ver que su amo lo veía de manera fría. – Creo que mejor me regreso al campamento y le aviso a Rin que ya regreso. – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando ya había caminado cierto trecho y después de habérsele pasado el susto, se sintió seguro de hablar y exclamo con fuerza:

-¡Hay del pobre amo Sesshomaru! No se da cuenta que es una trampa pero esa mujer lo ha hechizado, lo peor es que no hace caso a mis palabras, en fin como dice ese antiguo dicho "Cuando el hombre pierde la cabeza por una mujer, se vuelve el animal más bruto"

-¡JAKEN!

-Amo...bonito – murmuro el sirviente al darse cuenta que el youkai lo había escuchado.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y con terror vio el rostro enfurecido de Sesshomaru quien tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello se elevaba y los colmillos salían a relucir.

-Este… yo… amo Sesshomaru…glup… Creo que Rin me esta llamando, ya me voy adiós… - y dándose la media vuelta, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Jaken no corras! – grito Sesshomaru mientras volvía a la normalidad. Una débil carcajada se escucho e hizo que el poderoso youkai se diera la vuelta, cuando Kagura lo vio al rostro no pudo soportarlo y exploto en risas.

-¿Qué tengo de gracioso?- Pregunto enojado Sesshomaru. Kagura se tranquilizo pero no podía ver el rostro del Youkai sin reírse. Este picado en su curiosidad, desenfundo su espada y miro su reflejo en la hoja de esta. Un nudo en su garganta se formo al ver que se rostro estaba enrojecido y además sudaba. Guardo el arma y se dio la media vuelta avergonzado por primera vez en su vida. Kagura se dio cuenta que el orgullo de aquel youkai estaba herido y era por su culpa por haberse burlado de el. Se acerco a Sesshomaru y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, lo abrazo con fuerza – Lo siento – murmuro la dominadora de los vientos esperando una reacción del guerrero. Este se soltó y dándose la vuelta la miro a la cara.

-¿En verdad lo sientes? – pregunto el youkai.

Kagura se enmudeció al escuchar por primera vez que a aquel altivo ser le importaba lo que pensaba de el. – Si, no fue mi intención- y corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. Este sonrió y alargando su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Kagura la brazo también.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos, nos esperan – y diciendo esto partieron hacia el campamento donde una niña esperaba con ansia a la dominadora del viento quien se convertirá en su nueva amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que es corto el capitulo pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas en estos ultimos dias y la verdad no he tendio tiempo. Estoy feliz por sus review, ya que se nota que siguen el hilo de esta historia, asi que les repito que gracias, tambien estoy feliz por que vi la segunda pelicula de Inuyasha contra Kaguya. Por fin a alguien igual a Naraku y darle una paliza como merece, bueno en fin, tambien estoy triste porque Yu Yu Hakusho a terminado en Cartton Newtwork. Y regresando al capitulo, quiero que tomen nota que a partir de este capitulo como algo empieza a crecer un lazo entre Kanna y Hakudoushi, que se hara más grande en mis relatos posteriores, para aquellos que son nuevos revisen mi prolife y veran los futuros proyectos que realizare. Tambien agradesco a Suminochan, Davinci, Kaoruk8, Satella Harvenheit, Saiko Katsuka, Kashou No Tsuki, Elen-Chan, Luz que dejaste prendida, Artemisa muchas gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Mariposa" .

P.D: no pierdan ningun momento de esta historia pues una gran batalla se avecina. adios.


	4. ¿Porque hules asi?

Hola a todos, ya se que me he tardado en actualizar, pero entre tantas cosas que tengo que hacer, no me deja mucho tiempo pero en fin ya les traje el cuarto capitulo de "Mariposa" - disfrutelo...

El viento soplo sobre el bosque, llevando a todos los rincones el olor de las flores de aquel misterioso prado. El sol salio lentamente y alumbrando a todo su paso, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. La canción de un pájaro hizo que Kagura abriera los ojos. Lentamente se levanto tratando de reconocer el lugar, ante ella se encontraba una fogata y tres pescados que se estaban cocinando. La mujer vio a todos los lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien cuando una voz hizo que se diera la vuelta. Ante ella, una chiquilla le sonreía:

-Hola que bueno que despertaste.

-Gracias, y ¿Sesshomaru? – contesto Kagura tímidamente.

-El amo Sesshomaru salio a caminar, se fue muy feliz con el señor Jaken.

-¿Feliz?

-Si, pues ahora que esta con nosotros, el amo Sesshomaru esta muy feliz aunque no lo demuestre.

-¿En serio? – murmuro la dominadora del viento al escuchar esas palabras.

-Claro, si por eso estamos por estos rumbos. Desde que la salvó de morir ahogada en el rió, a estado siguiendo su rastro hasta ayer que la encontró.

Kagura se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que había recorrido medio Japón tan solo para hallarla. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, en realidad sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Rin se asombro al ver aquella mujer llorar, aunque la había visto pocas veces, daba la impresión de ser una mujer fuerte y segura de si aunque que llevara a cuesta la gran carga que es la soledad. Pero al verla llorar, una extraña sensación se apodero del cuerpo de aquella niña. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Kagura se quedo lívida al ver la acción de la pequeña, no sabia como actuar, era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba de esa forma. -¿Por qué me abrazas¿Por qué? – murmuro Kagura.

-Por que no me gusta ver a la gente llorar, cuando vivía mi madre, me dijo que si veía a una persona llorar o estar muy triste, que le diera un fuerte abrazo y así se pondría feliz. – exclamo Rin mientras sonreía. Kagura se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, y sin decir más se abalanzo hacia a Rin abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gracias, muchas gracias – exclamo con fuerza Kagura. No se imaginaban que una persona las observaba.

-Kagura – murmuro el espíritu mientras sonreía y desaparecía.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos personas caminaban lentamente en dirección al campamento…

-Entonces¿Ella se va a quedar con nosotros amo bonito?

-Si Jaken, Kagura se quedara algunos días con nosotros.

-Pero señor¿Usted confía en esa mujer? Acuérdese que trato de traicionar a su creador varias veces y tuvo el descaro de secuestrar a Rin, además…

-¡Ya es suficiente¡Ella se va a quedar con nosotros y punto! – exclamo enérgicamente Sesshomaru, harto de los comentarios de Jaken. De pronto se detuvo al detectar un olor conocido. De pronto agarrando del cuello a Jaken, lo lanzo lejos de ahí. El pobre sirviente cayó de cabeza sobre una piedra sin tener explicación alguna del acto de su amo.

-¡Viento Cortante! – se escucho un grito al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru saltaba y esquivaba el ataque. Rápidamente saco a Toukijin y se puso a la defensiva en espera de otro ataque. El humo que se produjo por aquel ataque se disipo lentamente dejando al descubierto al atacante. Una mueca de odio se dibujaba en el rostro de Inuyasha quien había atacado intempestivamente al detectar el olor de Naraku, pero aquella mueca desapareció al ver que era Sesshomaru. Este se mantuvo impasible ante su hermano quien colocaba a Colmillo de Acero en su funda.

-Inuyasha como te atreves a atacarme de esa forma a tu hermano mayor. – espeto Sesshomaru a su hermano al mismo tiempo que guardaba a su espada.

-Vamos, no seas tan dramático – respondió burlonamente Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! – se escucho un grito al mismo tiempo que un grupo se acercaba al lugar.

-¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta Naraku? – exclamo Kagome mientras llegaba corriendo al lado de Inuyasha.

-No lo se, pero quizás el sepa donde esta. – murmuro Inuyasha mientras observaba de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo se? – respondió fríamente Sesshomaru mientras un raro escalofrió lo paralizaba.

-Pues el olor de ese maldito me condujo hasta aquí y que casualmente te encuentro a ti.

-Tonterías – exclamo el terrible youkai ante las palabras de su medio hermano.

-Inuyasha vamonos, el no lo sabe y Naraku no esta aquí. ¿Para que mentiría? – pronuncio Miroku para evitar una pelea.

-Es cierto lo que dice "Su excelencia", mejor vamonos – agrego Sango.

-Esta bien, Kagome vamonos, hay que seguir… - no termino la frase cuanto su olfato sintió algo.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome.

-Este olor es de Naraku.

-¿Qué¿Naraku esta aquí?- murmuro Shippo mientras se ocultaba detrás del monje y la exterminadora.

-No, no esta aquí, sino que proviene de alguna parte. – Empezó a oler el ambiente por unos momentos hasta que descubrió de donde provenía. Miro a Sesshomaru de forma furiosa mientras saltaba hacia el quedando a pocos centímetros lejos de el.

-¿Por qué todo tu cuerpo despide el olor de aquel infeliz? – murmuro fríamente Inuyasha.

-No se de que hablas- respondió Sesshomaru mientras hacia a un lado su cara para evitar ver a los ojos de Inuyasha.

-No te hagas, confiesa.

-Shippo ¿Es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome al pequeño kitsune. Este olfateo el viento y cerrando los ojos respondió – Si es cierto, muy extraño.

-Kirara ¿tu hueles lo mismo? – pregunto Sango al mismo tiempo que la gata respondía con un gruñido.

-¿Creen que Sesshomaru esta mintiendo, que si ha visto a Naraku?

-No lo creo, algo que reconocemos de Sesshomaru es que jamás ha mentido y no creo que comience ahora, Shippo. – respondió Kagome.

-Si que es raro – murmuro Sango mientras veía como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru gritaban.

-Cierto, yo… - el monje Miroku no contesto pues logro divisar algo en la ropa de Sesshomaru. – Oye Sango ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mientras apuntaba a la estola del youkai.

-Déjeme ver – contesto Sango mientras enfocaba su vista en la prenda. – De pronto en su rostro se dibuja una facción de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Sango¿Qué es? – exclamo Kagome.

-Es una pluma, es una pluma blanca que lleva atorada en su ropa.- respondió la exterminadora.

-¿Qué una pluma¿Acaso Sesshomaru come aves? – pregunto Shippo inocentemente.

-No lo se, pero extraño – respondió Sango mientras miraba a Kagome, pero el monje Miroku miraba a Sesshomaru al mismo que una rara idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bien, me dirás donde esta Naraku.

-Ya te dije que no lo he visto. No seas terco Inuyasha.

-¡No mientas, confiesa!

-¡No te lo diré!

-¡Si lo has visto, dímelo!

-¡Ya te dije que no he visto a ese imbecil!

-¡Entonces si no lo has visto¿Por qué todo tu cuerpo despide un parecido olor a Naraku!

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡Sesshomaru, Idiota, responde, porque todo tu cuerpo despide tan asqueroso y pútrido olor!

-¡No vuelvas a decirlo! – respondió Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que veía a la cara a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué no vuelva a decir que¡Que despides la peor peste del mundo, el olor mas asqueroso, más repulsivo del mundo! – exclamo iracundo el hibrido.

Sesshomaru no soporto más, velozmente estiro su brazo y agarrando a Inuyasha del cuello, lo levanto mientras lo veía furiosamente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, porque juro que te matare.

-Imbecil, ya sabia que habías visto a ese infeliz de Naraku.

-Ya te dije que no lo he visto.

-Mentiroso, apestas a mierda, apestas a vil basura. – sentencio fríamente Inuyasha con rencor.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de la persona que amo con todas mis fuerzas! – grito Sesshomaru mientras arrojaba a Inuyasha varios metros de ahí.

-¡Lo sabia! – grito triunfalmente Miroku al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru ante los insultos de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué cosa sabias? - pregunto Shippo al monje.

-¡Ya se porque Sesshomaru despide el olor de Naraku por todo su cuerpo!

-¿Por qué! – gritaron en coro Kagome, Sango y Shippo. El monje no contesto pero en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Inuyasha al ver el rostro de Miroku, sintió un terrible escalofrió, pues una idea muy "rara" pasaba por su cabeza. Se levanto y lentamente se acerco a Sesshomaru lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sesshomaru ¿Acaso has estado con Naraku como…?

-No te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez – contesto tajantemente Sesshomaru al darse cuenta del error de su medio hermano. Jaken miraba extrañado la escena, no comprendía muy bien que sucedía, pero al escuchar que Sesshomaru despedía un olor semejante a Naraku, le hizo recordar que Kagura estaba con ellos.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ya ve que lo dije es cierto, tener a esa mujer viviendo con nosotros nos traería problemas.

-¿Qué mujer? – murmuro Inuyasha.

-Kagura – exclamo Miroku.

-¿Kagura? – dijo Sango ante la afirmación del monje.

-Si. Kagura – volvió a exclamar Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru y le quitaba la pluma atorada en la estola blanca del youkai. – Y aquí esta la prueba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el olor que despide todo tu cuerpo es de Kagura – murmuro burlonamente Inuyasha.

-¿Quieren decir que Sesshomaru y Kagura ya…? – pregunto Kagome. Inuyasha y Miroku simplemente sonrieron mientras Sesshomaru deseba que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Jaken vamonos – murmuro el youkai mientras se daba la media vuelta. Jaken asintió y siguió a su amo. Inuyasha y el grupo lo vieron alejarse sorprendidos por lo descubierto.

Ya había caminado cierto trecho, cuando una sombra lo detuvo. Sesshomaru cerro los ojos y dijo:

-¿Ahora que quieres Inuyasha?

-¿Por qué Kagura esta viviendo contigo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿No crees que sea una trampa de Naraku?

-Ya ve amo bonito, hasta Inuyasha que es un bruto se da cuenta de eso.

-¡Cállate insecto! – dijo entre dientes Inuyasha al sirviente.

-¿Qué me calle¡Óyeme bien Inuyasha, yo!

-Porque nunca dudo de la palabra de alguien que sabe que va a morir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- murmuro Inuyasha al sentir un toque de tristeza en las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Kagura va morir dentro de unos días, por lo que decidí que viviera conmigo para evitarle un dolor mayor.

-Sesshomaru- susurro Inuyasha al ver que su hermano dejaba escapar una lágrima. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Inuyasha, escucha bien esto, porque será la única vez que lo diga. Jamás dejes de pelear por las personas que amas, jamás, pues si dejas de hacerlo, te fallas a ti mismo y le fallas a los demás, nunca te rindas hermano, nunca lo hagas.

Inuyasha se quedo frió al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su hermano. Este siguió caminado mientras era seguido por Jaken. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y miro como se alejaba el Youkai – hermano – murmuro Inuyasha mientras regresaba junto a Kagome y los demás.

Sesshomaru y Jaken llegaron al campamento, ya era casi medio día y no habían comido nada. Ahí descubrieron una enorme mesa con diversos platillos servidos, Jaken se le hizo agua la boca e iba a empezar a comer cuando un golpe le produjo un chichón en la cabeza.

-Espera que estemos todos – murmuro Sesshomaru al no ver a Kagura y Rin.

De pronto dos figuras salieron corriendo hacia ellos, hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de Sesshomaru.

-Te gane- exclamo Rin mientras muerta de la risa veía a Kagura llegar exhausta.

-Veo que se entretuvieron hoy. – dijo el Youkai.

-Si, - pronuncio Kagura al ver a ser que más amaba.

-Bueno, señor Sesshomaru ya es hora de comer – grito Rin triunfante mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa. Y así paso el segundo día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno y que les parecio, creo que estaba algo borracho cuando hice este capitulo pero bueno, ya esta escrito. gracias por los reviews del tercer capitulo, me alegro que sigan la historia.Bueno sin más que decirme despido, nos vemos en el 5 capitulo.

PD.: para aquellas personas que son admiradoras de Sesshomaru, esten pendientes del 5 capitulo pues una batalla de tres se acerca. y sera la más dificil para el youkai. nos vemos.


	5. Una terrible pelea

Hola a todos, se que me tarde demasiado en escribir el quinto capitulo, pero tenia varias cosa que hacer, pero bueno dejemonos de tanta charla y espero que lo disfruten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz de la luna ilumino el rostro de Sesshomaru que reposaba recostado sobre un gran árbol. El ruido de unos ramas crujir hizo que se despertara mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de Toukijin en espera de algún ataque de algún enemigo. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se extraño de que no sucediera dicho ataque. Se levanto y miro al su alrededor, quedándose lívido al ver que solo Jaken y el caballo serpiente de dos cabezas se encontraban durmiendo alrededor de la pequeña fogata cuya llama bailaba suavemente por culpa del viento pero no había señales de Kagura y la pequeña Rin.

Un negro presentimiento surgió del corazón del Youkai, pues empezó a recordar las palabras de su sirviente que le había dicho que no se confiara de aquella mujer cuyo origen provenía de un ser tan mezquino y traicionero como Naraku. Pero el confiaba en ella, ella no seria capaz de traicionarlo, no se atrevería hacerle algún daño a Rin, ella no seria capaz.

De pronto un grito hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y sacando su espada corrió velozmente hacia donde provenía aquel grito. Llego hasta un pequeño prado cuyo parecido era igual a aquel prado donde estuvo con Kagura hace dos días. De pronto se detuvo al ver lo que sucedía ante sus ojos mientras dejaba caer a Toukijin. El viento soplaba suavemente mientras miles de luciérnagas giraban alrededor de Rin que bailaba al son de una hermosa canción que cantaba Kagura. La luna iluminaba el lugar con un hermoso resplandor que hacia parecer a la dominadora de los vientos a una diosa. Levanto su espada y se acerco lentamente al prado hipnotizado por la voz de aquella mujer, mientras los pequeños insectos lo envolvían con su luz.

Sesshomaru se deleitaba con aquella voz que cantaba una melodía triste pero hermosa a la vez. Sintió un una cierta presión en el corazón al darse cuenta que aquella mujer presentía como su vida llegaba a su fin lenta pero irremediablemente. Se acerco sigilosamente detrás de Kagura quien concentrada en su canción y en la danza de Rin no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro mientras sentía como en su garganta se le hacia un nudo pues su canción le recordaba que muy pronto moriría, no pudo soportar la idea de haber conocido a un ser tan hermoso como Sesshomaru quien se hubiera enamorado de ella a tal grado a invitarla a pasar junto a su lado, los últimos días de su vida, que Rin aquella niña que una vez secuestro bajo las ordenes de Naraku, la perdonara incluso que la viera como una amiga incluso como una madre, incluso Kanna, aquel espíritu que jamás hablaba la quería como una hermana. Era increíble que no fuera a morir sola, sino con personas que la querían a su lado.

-No estoy sola – murmuro Kagura al término de la canción.

-Claro que no lo estas - se escucho una voz a su espalda. Kagura se dio la vuelta y se quedo frente a frente a Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que sonreía. El Youkai alargo su brazo hacia Kagura al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza ante la mirada feliz de Rin.

Una sombra caminaba lentamente entre los árboles, la luna se había ocultado entre las nubes, parecía bastante pensativa por lo que había visto, - ¿Quién se imaginaria ver a Kagura llorar y abrazar a una humana?- murmuro para si misma mientras en el horizonte se podía apreciar la entrada al castillo abandonado donde estaba Naraku. De pronto otra presencia se topo en su camino mientras la luna salía entre las nubes e iluminaba el lugar.

-Vaya con que eres tu – exclamo Hakudoushi al ver a Kohaku frente a el. Este parecía algo sorprendido pero para evitar sospechas de su recuperación se quedo quieto.

-Kohaku ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el niño albino

-Naraku me envió a buscar a Kagura.

-Bien, Kohaku ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me digas que es el amor.

-¿El amor? – respondió Kohaku sorprendido a la pregunta del hijo ilegitimo de Naraku.

-Si el amor, quiero que me digas que eso.

-Yo…

-Anda dímelo.

-Es que jamás he escuchado eso. No se nada, yo solo soy un siervo más de Naraku.

-Kohaku deja de fingir, yo se que recuperaste la memoria hace mucho tiempo, así que déjate de tonterías y dime.

Kohaku se quedo frió, pues aquella creación de Naraku lo había descubierto¿acaso seria capaz de delatarlo?

-No te voy a delatar, así que no tengas miedo.

-¿Cómo se que no lo harás? – contesto el exterminador mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Por que ya te hubiera delatado hace mucho tiempo¿No lo crees? – respondió el niño mientras sonreía. Kohaku reflexiono por unos momentos y asintiendo con la cabeza, se encamino a una roca y se sentó ahí. Hakudoushi hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado mientras esperaba respuesta del chico.

- Antes que te responda¿Cómo supiste que había recuperado la memoria?

-Pues simplemente leí tu mente, ya que nací con esa habilidad, pues no dejabas de pensar en tu hermana, aquella exterminadora llamada Sango. - murmuro Hakudoushi mientras Kohaku miraba el cielo. Ya comprendiendo su situación empezó hablar.

-Para mí, el amor es un hermoso sentimiento. Pues une a varias personas en un solo corazón. Que logra cambiar todo lo que toque sin importar lo que sea.

-Ya veo. ¿Y como sabes que estas enamorado?

-¿Cómo se? Pues…

-Si, dime.

-Pues sientes un cosquilleo el estomago cada vez que estas cerca de la persona que te gusta. Después sientes un estremecimiento y la necesidad de besarla, pero sobre todo, la necesidad de estar junto a ella.

-Así es como una persona sabe que esta enamorada.

-Si.

-Y si eso es todo, me tengo que ir a hacer el encargo de Naraku – exclamo el exterminador antes de que Hakudoushi le preguntara otra cosa más. Pero antes de irse…

-¡Un momento¿Naraku para que quiere saber donde esta Kagura si sabemos que la matara dentro de unos días? A menos… que la persona que buscas no sea Kagura sino la niña que esta con Sesshomaru. – Exclamo Hakudoushi mientras se colocaba frente a Kohaku.

-Yo…

-¿Te gusta¿Acaso esa niña te gusta?

-Si – murmuro apenado Kohaku.

-Es por eso que sabes que es el amor ¿Verdad?

-Si, a pesar que nos hemos visto pocas veces, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, siento una extraña sensación en el pecho. – explico el chico.

Hakudoushi no dijo nada ya que en su mente, se formo la imagen del aquél beso entre Kanna y el. Era raro pero sentía la necesidad de volverlo hacer.

-Hakudoushi ¿Por qué quieres saber que es el amor? – pregunto temeroso Kohaku.

-Porque creo que estoy enamorado – respondió fríamente el albino mientras se elevaba de la roca y seguía su camino al castillo ante la mirada impactada de Kohaku.

- "Cree que esta enamorado" – pensó el joven - "¿Acaso es posible que las creaciones de Naraku pueden amar?" – y con esas preguntas siguió con su búsqueda.

La luna iluminaba el camino que recorrían de regreso Kagura, Rin y Sesshomaru. Las risas envolvían el lugar puesto que Rin jugaba con unas flores que había recogido del prado.

Las risas provocaron que Jaken se levantara asustado, y como esta adormilado cayo en el fuego, empezó a gritar como loco y salto a charco de lodo para salvar su pellejo. Para colmo de males, despertó al caballo y enfurecido lo pateo estrellándolo contra una roca cayendo ante los pies de los tres. Todo esta pequeña escena hizo que Kagura y Rin empezaron a reír mientras Sesshomaru sonreía al verlas unidas. De pronto el sonido de unas ramas hizo que su semblante cambiara mientras apretaba los dientes con odio al sentir un olor en el viento.

Lentamente desenfundó a Toukijin mientras miraba hacia al bosque de manera amenazante mientras Jaken se levantaba y que también había notando la extraña presencia que los rodeaba.

-Jaken quédate con ellas, y cuídalas de cualquier ataque. – murmuro fríamente Sesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al bosque. Kagura presintió algo y exclamo:

-Yo voy contigo.

-No – respondió el youkai sin darse la vuelta – Quédate aquí y cuida de Rin, yo regresare- y diciendo eso salto al bosque. Kagura lo vio partir mientras una extraña sensación aparecía en su corazón.

-Señor Jaken ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rin asustada mientras se acercaba a Kagura.

-Creo el amo a sentido la presencia de Naraku – respondió de fríamente el sapo mientras veía a la dominadora del viento. Esta sintió un terrible presentimiento mientras la sensación del pecho aumentaba.

Sesshomaru siguió el rastro del enemigo que los observaba y luego de atravesar unos arbustos lo encontró. En frente de el estaba Naraku, aquel cruento hibrido que había sentenciado a la mujer que el amaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿quien tenemos aquí? Si no al lord de las tierras del occidente, el poderosos Sesshomaru quien se enamoro de una de las creaciones de su peor enemigo.

-Maldito Naraku¿Qué haces aquí? – lo espeto el Youkai.

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru, yo solo vine a ver como estaban tú y Kagura. – respondió burlón Naraku. – Se llevan tan bien ¿No me imagino que harías si ella rompiera tu confianza y matara a tus amigos? – murmuro el demonio al mismo tiempo que…

-Señorita Kagura ¿Le duele el pecho? – pregunto preocupada Rin mientras veía como Kagura se apretaba el pecho y sudaba frió.

-Rin vete de aquí – respondió balbuceantemente Kagura mientras sentía que el dolor de su pecho aumentaba con cada respiro. - ¡Jalen llévatela!

-¡Que! – grito el sirviente extrañado por aquella petición. Rin preocupada, se acerco a Kagura mientras extendía su mano hacia ella. De pronto retrocedió cuando Kagura se levanto bruscamente y se daba la media vuelta. Rin se atemorizo al ver que la cara de Kagura se había formado una facción de sadismo y unos colmillos salían a relucir en su boca.

-No vuelvo a repetirlo¿Qué haces aquí Naraku? – murmuro Sesshomaru con furia.

-Entretenerte – contesto el hibrido al mismo tiempo que un grito partía en dos al silencio que reinaba el bosque.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho Naraku? - grito Sesshomaru mientras saltaba y partía la mitad a su enemigo con Toukijin. Con odio descubrió que lo que había cortado era una de las tantas marionetas de Naraku.

-¡Ja, ja, ja¡Será que corras rápido Sesshomaru¡Porque si no lo haces, la mujer que tanto amas matara a los seres que proteges¡Ja, ja, ja! – exclamo burlonamente la marioneta mientras se deshacía ante los pies del Youkai, mientras este se daba la vuelta y corría velozmente con la idea de evitar una desgracia. Cuando llego, un una terrible impresión se llevo, pues Jaken lastimosamente lograba contener los ataques de una Kagura enloquecida y al mismo tiempo protegía a Rin.

-¡Kagura detente! – vocifero Sesshomaru mientras se colocaba delante de Jaken mientras le permitía a este y a Rin escapar a u lugar seguro. - ¡Detente! – grito otra vez a Kagura mientras ella atacaba con más furia. Al ver que esta no hacia caso, no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a la dominadora del viento.

-¡Danza de las navajas! – grito Kagura mientras agitaba su abanico y lanzaba el mismo ataque uno tras otro.

-"Demonios Kagura ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? – pensaba Sesshomaru mientras esquivaba velozmente los salvajes ataques de la mujer que amaba. Después de unos ataques esquivados, Sesshomaru se atrevió a atacar y empuñando a Toukijin lanzo un ataque suficientemente poderoso para noquearla pero ella habilidosamente logro rechazarlo con otro ataque de su poderosa técnica.

-¡Danza de las navajas!- grito Kagura al mismo tiempo que las cuchillas provenientes de su abanico chocaban contra la hoja de la espada del youkai. Este parecía asombrarse de la fuerza de los ataques de Kagura y un escalofrió sintió al ver que su espada parecía perder su fuerza. De pronto los ataques cesaron repentinamente y con sorpresa descubrió que Kagura trataba de detener con su mano, la otra con que manipulaba su letal abanico mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Mátame…Mátame Sesshomaru – murmuro Kagura mientras un nudo se le hacia en la garganta.

-¡Kagura…no! – respondió el Youkai al escuchar la petición de la dominadora de los vientos.

-Por favor…mátame Sesshomaru o yo te matare- murmuro otra vez Kagura mientras el llanto en su rostro aumentaba y dejaba al descubierto su dolor. - ¡Mátame! – Grito ella mientras abría el abanico y lanzaba el peor de sus ataques -¡Danza de la serpiente!

Miles de tornados salieron disparados hacia Sesshomaru quien velozmente los evito mientras hacia pedazos la tierra. Kagura repetía con más fuerza el ataque mientras el dolor de su pecho se volvía más fuerte.

Sesshomaru trato de acercarse a Kagura para impedir otro ataque cuando el revoloteo unas alas lo alerto. Miro al cielo y con odio descubrió los insectos de Naraku, trato de destruirlos pero otro ataque de Kagura se lo impidió al mismo tiempo que un raro resplandor negro surgía de su pecho. De pronto una sospecha empezó a formarse en la mente del guerrero.

-¡Kagura detente¡Que no te manipule Naraku! -Grito Sesshomaru mientras ondeaba su espada y bloqueaba las peligrosas corrientes de aire mientras trataba de descifrar el origen del resplandor negro del pecho de Kagura.

-¡Mátame! – exclamo otra vez Kagura mientras agitaba con más fuerza su abanico al mismo tiempo que un poderoso tornado surgió y con furia choco contra Sesshomaru sin que el pudiera evitarlo, el terrible choque produjo que surgiera una gran nube de polvo. Tras pasar unos momentos, el ataque ceso y Kagura se acerco lentamente al cráter del choque. El resplandor de su pecho se dejo al descubierto al mismo tiempo que se hincaba en lo que parecía ser en la tumba de su amado.

Las lagrimas envolvían su rostro, el dolor se hizo insoportable y enloquecida abrió su abanico e iba a usarlo contra de ella misma cuando un brazo salio de la tierra y atravesó su pecho en medio de un prolongado gemido por parte de la mujer. Esta cayó de espaldas con los ojos desorbitados al mismo tiempo que una luz negra salio volando y era atrapado por uno de los insectos.

-¡Lo sabia! – Grito Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que salía por completo de la tierra y miraba con desprecio y rencor a los insectos - ¡Sabia que era un fragmento de esa maldita perla! – Y diciendo esto, salto para despedazarlos cuando el llanto de una niña lo detuvo. Los insectos al ver esto, aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar hacia el bosque junto con el fragmento de Shikon.

-¡Señorita Kagura¡Señorita¡No se muera! – gritaba Rin mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Kagura.

-Kagura- murmuro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que guardaba a Toukijin y desenfundaba "Colmillo Sagrado". Alejo a Rin, mientras apuntaba bien al cuerpo de Kagura y de un solo golpe la cortó. Un resplandor surgió que baño a todos mientras a lo lejos un joven los observaba impactado….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien que les parecio? Me esmere en describir la batalla, el problema fue que he tenido mucho que hacer, examenes, tareas, blablabla, pero bien ya lo resolvi todo.aAgradezco a todos por su reviews en especial a las siguientes personas: Sumino- ham, Kashou No Tsuki, kaoruk8 , SatellaHarvenheit y en especial a mi gran amiga Elen-Ses.. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y adios.


	6. Más Encuentros

Hola a Todos, por fin he terminado el 6to capitulo de Mariposa, me tarde lo se , pero apenas sali de mi epoca de examenes y no he tenido tiempo pero no importa, aqui esta el 6to capitulo, ojala que lo disfruten.

(Advertencia: este fic puede tener fragmentos lemon asi que tengan cuidado.

Más Encuentros...

El silencio se esparció por todo el bosque mientras 2 figuras se mantenían alrededor de un cuerpo que era cubierto por una luz plateada. De pronto un gemido ahogado rompió el silencio al mismo tiempo que Kagura abría los ojos y se incorporaba.

Lentamente coloco su mano sobre su pecho y a pesar de que estaba ensangrentado el kimono, no había herida alguna. Suavemente se incorporo mientras varias imágenes golpeaban su mente.

-¿Señorita Kagura¿Esta usted bien? – murmuro Rin mientras se acercaba a Kagura ante la mirada fría de Sesshomaru. Kagura solo se limito a mirar a la chiquilla y abrazándola con fuerza se puso a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras, lo siento mucho. – murmuraba la pobre mujer.

-¡Lo sientes¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que sufrimos por tu culpa, mujer? – grito Jaken mientras miraba enojado a Kagura. - ¡Desde que llegaste, solo ha provocado caos, aun no se porque el amo Sesshomaru te tiene a su lado!

-Ya vamonos – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección al bosque. Jaken al escuchar la orden de su amo, se quedo callado y recogiendo su báculo se dirigió a las dos mujeres y grito¡Ya oyeron al amo, vamonos!

-Señorita, yo la ayudo a levantarse- dijo Rin mientras ayudaba a Kagura a ponerse de pie, esta miro a la pequeña y delicadamente acaricio su rostro que se encontraba manchado de tierra, una línea roja se dibujaba en la mejilla de la niña. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a la youkai y mientras se alejaba de la chiquilla.

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…. – murmuro mientras tomaba delicadamente una de las plumas de su cabeza.

-¿Adonde va señorita Kagura? – exclamo Rin al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru se detenía y rápidamente se daba la vuelta.

-Adiós- es lo único que murmuro mientras se montaba sobre la pluma y salía disparada hacia el bosque al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru trato de detenerla pero le fue imposible.

-¡Kagura! – fue el grito que se escucho y que el viento se encargo de llevar a los oídos de la dominadora de los vientos. Esta logro escucharlo y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar.

-Jaken quédate aquí y cuida a Rin.

-Amo no que deba seguirla, yo pienso que lo acaba de hacer esa mujer es librarnos de problemas además….

-¡Jaken cállate y obedéceme! – espeto con furia Sesshomaru a su sirviente mientras caminaba en dirección a Kagura.

-Amo Sesshomaru, encuéntrela por favor…. – murmuro Rin mientras se acercaba al youkai y lo abrazaba. Este solo la miro y asintiendo la cabeza, partió en su búsqueda.

Durante varios minutos, una Kagura destrozada por dentro aterrizaba cerca de un pequeño riachuelo. Rápidamente se metió al arroyo para lavar sus heridas. El agua se tiño de rojo debido a la sangre que manchaba el kimono de la mujer. Con mucho dolor lavaba su piel herida mientras el odio y el coraje se mezclaban en su lastimado corazón.

-¿Por qué tenia que pasar¿Por qué? – se decía a si misma mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, ahí pudo apreciar su triste rostro cubierto de lagrimas. No se daba cuenta que una neblina cubría el lugar al mismo tiempo que una suave brisa soplo sobre el lugar. Una gran silueta se pudo apreciar en medio de la neblina, Kagura al darse cuenta de aquella presencia, tomo su abanico y abriéndolo de un solo golpe espero un ataque.

Un enorme gigante de color piel salio de la neblina, su cabello blanco cubría la mitad de su rostro mientras se hincaba frente a Kagura. De pronto la miro a la cara y de manera sutil exclamo:- Te encontré.

- ¿Mouryoumaru que haces aquí? – dijo Kagura al mismo tiempo que cerraba su abanico y secaba las lagrimas de su rostro. - ¿Por qué has venido a veme?

-Kanna me ha enviado. – respondió este.

-¿Kanna¿Por qué? – murmuro la joven mujer. El gigante solo suspiro y lentamente empezó a hablar.

-Kanna se entero de que Naraku se dirigía a donde estabas con aquel youkai y me envió para prevenirte, pero al aparecer llegue tarde.

-Ese maldito bastardo… ¿Por qué no me deja en paz¿Por qué no solo me mata y punto¿Por qué? – murmuro Kagura mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba su reflejo sobre el agua.

-Naraku es un cúmulo de maldad que jamás he podido comprender ni antes que me asesinara ni después que me revivió.

-Ya somos dos. Por siempre dije que Sesshomaru era el único se en el mundo capaz de derrotar a ese infeliz. El gigante se quedo callado y después de unos minutos murmuro.

-¿Lo amas? – pregunto. Kagura solo alzo su mirada al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Si, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí, tan lejos de el? – volvió a preguntar Mouryoumaru.

-Porque se que si estoy a su lado, lo único que le voy a ocasionar más problemas. Eso es lo único a lo que he venido a este mundo, a sufrir y hacer sufrir a otros. Para eso fui creada por Naraku. Es por eso que huí, para evitarle más problemas a Sesshomaru, para así evitar arrastrarlo conmigo en el día de mi muerte.

-¿Entonces que vas hacer Kagura? – pregunto otra vez el gigante.

-Irme muy lejos, a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre, donde pueda morir en paz con el único consuelo de saber que pude disfrutar de una libertad que tanto deseaba y de un amor del que varias noches soñé en mi lecho. – murmuro mientras tomaba una pluma de su cabeza.

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes darte por vencida.

-¿No? Solo mírame- Y diciendo esto, la pluma aumento su tamaño al mismo tiempo que Kagura se montaba en ella y se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo.

-Entonces Naraku ha ganado – sentencio fríamente el Youkai. Kagura al escuchar aquellas palabras, detuvo su marcha y descendiendo velozmente exclamo:

-¡Entonces que quieres que haga¿¡Que le suplique a Naraku que me perdone la vida¿! O que regrese con Sesshomaru y hacer de cuenta que no paso nada¡Dímelo!

-Debes pelear por lo crees y no dejarte vencer por esto.

-Suena tan fácil – murmuro Kagura mientras miraba al gigante.

-¿Cuándo la vida ha sido fácil? - respondió Mouryoumaru.

-¿Entonces que hago?

-Luchar, Si huyes cometerás el peor error de tu vida. Debes quedarte luchar por ti y por lo que amas, no dejarse vencer por ese maldito demonio, batallar hasta el fin.

-Aun si hago todo eso¿Debo de regresar con Sesshomaru y fingir que no ha pasado nada? - respondió cortantemente Kagura.

-Lo que sucedió, no fue culpa tuya- le contesto el gigante al mismo tiempo que miraba a los ojos a la mujer.

-¡Pero yo lo hice¡Yo fui quien provoco todo ese daño! – grito enfurecida al mismo tiempo que recordaba su batalla con Sesshomaru.

-Kagura, solo has lo que dicte tu corazón – murmuro Mouryoumaru en tono tranquilizador.

-Pero tengo miedo….

-¿Miedo? – pronuncio el gigante ante aquella frase. -¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo que el haya perdido el amor que sentía por mi, que cada vez que me vea lo haga con desconfianza, con la idea de que cualquier momento lo puedo atacar a traición, que…

-Ya no sigas – la espeto Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que interrumpía a la hermana mayor de Kanna. – Si el ama, olvidara lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Eso crees tu? – murmuro Kagura. El gigante no respondió solo se quedo callado mientras miraba algo que se encontraba detrás de Kagura.

De pronto un par de alas gigantes salieron de la espalda de Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y agitando sus alas, se elevo a unos centímetros de la tierra mientras era envuelto por la neblina.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el? – respondió el youkai. Kagura se dio la vuelta y se asombro al ver que Sesshomaru estaba ahí. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero solo descubrió la neblina y una enorme silueta que se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unas palabras que jamás olvidaría: **_"Haz solo lo que te dicte tu corazón"_**

-Kagura – murmuro Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba al arroyuelo. La mujer al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando fijamente al youkai, esperando encontrar las palabras para dirigirle la palabra.

No muy lejos de ahí…

-¿No entiendo porque el amo bonito fue a buscarla? – se espeto a si mismo Jaken mientras veía la fogata recién hecha.

-Porque la ama, por eso fue a buscarla – le respondió ilusionada Rin mientras veía la luna.

-¿Amor? Tonterías. Desde que esa mujer llego, en dos días hemos tenido graves problemas, ojala que nunca vuelva.

-Señor Jaken¿Me puede hace un favor? – dijo la niña. Jaken la miro y extrañado dijo:

-¿Qué deseas Rin?

-Cállese. – Exclamo esta al mismo tiempo que el sapo enojado refunfuñaba y se quedaba callado. Rin solo sonrió y siguió mirando la luna hasta que vio una silueta familiar acercarse. Rin se levanto y silenciosamente se alejo caminado, aprovechando la distracción de Jaken.

Un ramo de flores era lo que llevaba un joven niño mientras trataba de balbucir palabras. Pero quizás su nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo y queriendo darse la vuelta para huir dejo caer las flores. Pero una voz alegre lo detuvo y lo obligo a quedarse.

-¡Sabia que eras tu¡Kohaku!

-Hola Rin – contesto el chico nerviosamente. Rápidamente recogió las flores y dándoselas exclamo: -Toma te traje este regalo.

-Gracias – y diciendo esto lo beso en la mejilla, Kohaku se sonrojo y no pudo evitar caer sentado. Rin al ver esto comenzó a reír mientras estiraba su brazo al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse pero el pesor de este, provoco que ella también se cayera. Ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros, uno del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Así estuvieron por unos instantes hasta que por el nerviosismo, estallaron en risas. Empezaron a jugar hasta el cansancio, ya después de un rato, se acostaron en el verde césped mientras veían el cielo estrellado. Ahí quedaron juntos mientras una suave brisa soplaba el lugar.

-Oye Kohaku.

-Si – contesto el muchacho.

-¿Tu podías decirme que es el amor? – dijo la niña. Kohaku se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras recordaba que Rin era la segunda persona que le preguntaba tal cosa. Lentamente volteo su rostro para ver a la niña y lentamente susurro…

-El amor es decir sin hablar, ver sin mirar, sentir sin tocar y estar sin estar.

Rin solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras y sin levantarse, le pregunto al exterminador:

-Kohaku ¿Yo te gusto?

El chico se quedo callado, jamás creyó que aquella chiquilla le preguntara tal cosa, y mientras trataba de balbucir palabras, quiso escapar pero la niña sujetándolo de la mano, lo evito. Kohaku miro fijamente a la niña mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían por tener tan cerca, su piel con la de ella.

-Rin, yo… - no pudo terminar la oración. Sus labios fueron sellados por los suaves labios de la niña mientras sentía su suave mano acariciar su rostro.

-Tu si me gustas, Kohaku – murmuro la chiquilla mientras separaba sus labios de los de el y se acostaba en el césped, y acurrucándose al lado del exterminador, siguió mirando al cielo. Kohaku solo acertó en recostarse también pero por dentro estaba feliz, mientras recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Un frió viento soplo sobre ellos, Rin comenzó a temblar pero una suave capa la cubrió al mismo tiempo que recibía un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y abrazo Kohaku mientras cerraba los ojos. Y ahí, los dos niños se quedaron dormidos, cubiertos por aquélla capa verde y unidos en un tierno abrazo ajenos al drama que sucedía no muy lejos de ahí….

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto una Kagura nerviosa. El youkai se mantuvo impasible ante ella y fríamente respondió:

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿Para que¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Es mejor que no este a tu lado. - respondió Kagura mientras hacia un lado su rostro.

-¿Quién lo dice, tu o Naraku? – la espeto el youkai mientras se acercaba más ella. Kagura retrocedió un poco y dándose la vuelta exclamo:

-¡Eso no tiene importancia¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hice¡Soy un peligro potencial si me quedo a tu lado!

-No digas estupideces – contesto cortantemente Sesshomaru mientras miraba a la dominadora del viento.

-¿Estupidez¿Acaso consideras estupidez que haya intentado matarte a ti y a Rin?

-No quise decir eso y lo sabes – volvió a espetarla el youkai.

-Sesshomaru, lo nuestro no es posible, apenas han pasado dos días y mira lo que ha sucedido, si me quedo a tu lado los días que me restan de vida, será un infierno y no quiero que Rin sufra eso. Por eso esta es la última vez que nos veamos, adiós Sesshomaru y que el cielo cuide tu camino….

Y con estas tristes palabras, Kagura se despedía definitivamente de Sesshomaru, lentamente empezó a caminar al mismo tiempo que sacaba la pluma con la que huiría de su realidad pero antes que hiciera eso, un brazo rodeo su cintura y la jalo hacia atrás. Sin levantar el rostro ni tratar de liberarse, se dejo manipular.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – murmuro Kagura mientras sentía una opresión en su garganta.

-Porque te amo. – respondió Sesshomaru mientras olía el cabello de Kagura. Esta se quedo fría, con una mano en le corazón. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de aquellos labios. No supo que decir, era algo nuevo para ella.

-No te dejare ir, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagura mientras lentamente su mano subía por la cintura hasta llegar a su pecho. Kagura al sentir esa delicada caricia, dejo caer la pluma. Lentamente el kimono cayo dejando al descubierto la silueta desnuda de la mujer.

Lentamente Sesshomaru besaba el cuello de nuestra protagonista mientras su mano acariciaba rítmicamente sus pechos. Kagura se dio la vuelta y mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, lo ayudo a desvestirse. Nuevamente Kagura vio la figura desnuda de su amor que alumbrada por la luz de la luna, parecía un adonis. Este al mirarla sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus labios se acercaron a los del ella y su mano resbalaba por su cintura, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que con sus manos recorría a su amada para grabarla en su mente como un ciego viendo a través de sus manos y no olvidar ese momento que era tan especial para el.

Kagura lentamente se recostó en lecho del rió, dejando que el agua fría de este empapara todo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, y acostándose sobre ella, dejo que las aguas del arrochuelo los envolvieran. Los labios de este saboreaban suavemente los firmes pechos de Kagura mientras ella acariciaba su larga cabellera. Lentamente Sesshomaru empezó a bajar, recorriendo con su tibia lengua cada extensión de piel hasta llegar a aquella parte noble que se escondía entre sus piernas y suavemente separo sus piernas dejando al descubierto aquella flor que volvería a cortar por segunda vez.

Las mejillas de Kagura se sonrojaron al ver como la endurecida virilidad entraba lentamente en su interior mientras débiles gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, Sesshomaru al igual que ella, empezó a gemir mientras comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente dentro de Kagura. Las largas y firmes piernas de la mujer se colocaron sobre la amplia espalda del youkai y entrelazándose, empujaron firmemente a Sesshomaru hacia ella con fuerza. Un vapor blanquecino salía de ambos cuerpos, pues el calor que liberaban de su encuentro amoroso chocaba con las frías aguas del arroyo al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se cargaba de gemidos. La fría neblina que surgía del arroyo se mezclaba con los tibios alientos que dejaban escapar los jóvenes amantes entre sus prolongados gemidos. Pasaron las horas hasta que un doble gemido anuncio la llegada del éxtasis.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos cayeron desfallecidos sobre el verde césped, la luz de la luna los cubrió al mismo tiempo que los dos amantes se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Volverás? – murmuro el guerrero mientras que su mirada ambarina recorría cada centímetro de piel de Kagura.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que vuelva Sabes que yo represento un peligro potencial para tu vida y las de los seres que proteges. – respondió ella sin quitarle la mirada.

-Lo estoy solo falta que tú me digas

Un silencio envolvió el lugar y después de unos minutos respondió:

-Si, si regresare contigo. – Y diciendo esto, se abalanzo a Sesshomaru y abrazándolo, lo beso.

Y que tal¿les gusto, espero que si, gracias a todos por sus reviews y su tan preciada paciencia. Antes de Irme quiero anunciar que muy pronto sacare el tercer capitulo de Flecha de Amor, asi que esten pendientes ademas aviso a todos que el prime capitulo de "El Estigma de Tu Silencio" muy pronto va salir, asi que abusados. Bueno es todo y les deseo a todos un buen dia y que el cielo protega se camino.


	7. Amor Prohibido

Hola a todos, por fin esta el septimo capitulo de Mariposa, ojala que lo disfruten, y esten atentos pues una batalla se acerca entre dos seres muy peligrosos.

Amor Prohibido

Los rayos del sol empezaron a emerger del cielo, lentamente el bosque era iluminado anunciando un nuevo día. Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo que todo el lugar volvía a la vida. Dos niños aun seguían durmiendo, cubiertos por una manta al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol los alumbro.

-Mmm, déjeme dormir otro ratito más- murmuro la niña mientras se cubría con la capa.

-Rin – exclamo el chico quien despertado por los rayos del sol, se levanto. Su mirada se poso en la chiquilla mientras sonreía. De pronto unos ruidos provenientes del bosque lo alertaron, se arreglo un poco el traje y dándole un beso a Rin en la mejilla, partió hacia las montañas.

-¿Rin? – se escucho una voz.

-Kohaku, aun es temprano – balbuceo Rin mientras se acurrucaba debajo de la capa.

-¿Kohaku¡Niña no digas babosadas¡Despierta! – grito la voz.

-¿Eh? – exclamo la niña. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y lanzo un fuerte grito al ver un rostro espantoso a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Que diablos te pasa¡Estas loca o que! – grito asustado Jaken, blanco por el susto de aquel grito.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención – exclamo la niña mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Aun no ha regresado el amo bonito? – pregunto Jaken mientras veía de reojo a Rin. La chiquilla sonrió y exclamo:

-No.

-Esto no me gusta. Si vuelve con esa mujer, va provocar más problemas. Y lo que más me molesta es que a pesar de que le doy la lista de líos en que nos ha metido esa youkai, el no me hace caso. De veras que el amo Sesshomaru es un gran testarudo. – dijo con fuerza el viejo sirviente. De pronto, un gran golpe recibió en la cabeza que hizo que cayera de bruces. Cuando se levanto para ver el autor de tal ofensa, se quedo frió al ver quien era.

-Jaken – exclamo Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que miraba de manera feroz a su sirviente.

-Amo bonito – balbuceo el pobre sapo.

-¡Largo! – grito Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que Jaken se escondía tras unos árboles. De pronto un suave olor hizo que se olvidara del infortunado y comenzó a buscar el origen de dicha esencia. Rin se quedo quieta por culpa del temor, pues sabia muy bien de donde provenía aquel olor que Sesshomaru había percibido.

-¿Qué es esto? – exclamo el youkai al mismo tiempo que levantaba del suelo la capa de Kohaku. - ¿Acaso recibiste visitas anoche Rin? La niña se quedo en silencio, sabia muy bien que el guerrero no toleraba la cercanía del muchacho quien sabía muy bien que era una marioneta de aquel hombre llamado Naraku. Iba a decir una mentira cuando una figura femenina camino hacia ella, el rostro de la chiquilla se ilumino y olvidando la pregunta, corrió hacia la figura.

-¡Señorita Kagura! – grito con jubilo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la youkai.

-¡Oh Kanna¡Cuánto te extrañe! – respondió Kagura, abrazado a su vez a la chiquilla.

-Rin – se escucho una voz. La niña soltó a Kagura y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para evitar ver el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Amo Sesshomaru – murmuro.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que veas a este chiquillo. – dijo duramente el youkai.

-Pero…- balbuceo la niña.

-¡La ultima vez! – exclamo enérgicamente Sesshomaru. Mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la chiquilla. Está solo asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada triste de Kagura. De pronto una idea se le cruzo por la mente y acercándose a Rin, dijo:

-Rin ¿Qué te parece si vamos al pequeño río de donde venimos Sesshomaru y yo? – tras decir esto Kagura, la niña alzo su rostro para mirarla y tras ver un guiño por parte de ella, respondió.

-Si, vamos. – y diciendo esto, partieron hacia el cuerpo de agua. Mientras se alejaban, Sesshomaru nos le quitaba la mirada de encima y tras esperar que ellas se hubiesen internado en el bosque, las siguió.

En otra parte del bosque, un chico se movía ágilmente entre las copas de los árboles. De pronto se detuvo frente a la gran neblina que cubría el valle y que el sol no había sido capaz de disipar con su calor. Sabía que tenía que atravesar la neblina puesto que el castillo abandonado donde Naraku y todos sus siervos se encontraban alojados.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente entre la niebla, alerta por cualquier peligro. De pronto se detuvo cuando diviso entre la capa de humedad una alargada y enorme sombra. Iba a atacar cuando una voz conocida le hablo:

-Hola Kohaku.

-Hola Mouryoumaru, disculpa mi actitud pero creí que era un enemigo.

-No hay problema, yo también te iba atacar, así que estamos a mano.

-Vaya, con que eras tu- se escucho una tercera voz. Kohaku se asombro que al lado de Mouryoumaru se encontraba Hakudoushi.

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos, volvamos al castillo. – exclamo el enorme youkai y los tres partieron a su destino.

-Por cierto Kohaku ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al campamento de Sesshomaru? – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras miraba de reojo al chiquillo. Kohaku se quedo callado, pero su leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y el rubor de las mejillas, respondieron a la pregunta del albino.

-Ya veo, que bueno que te guste esa chiquilla pero ten cuidado ese amor que sientes puede llevarte a la tumba.

-¿Te refieres a Naraku? – exclamo preocupado el joven.

-No, me refiero a Sesshomaru.

-No entiendo – respondió Kohaku ante las palabras de Hakudoushi.

-Muy sencillo, tu eres un humano exterminador de youkais que esta enamorado de una niña que es protegida por un youkai, por un ser por el que debes tener odio. Es más, para aquel youkai, tu presencia es desagradable por tu oficio y por que ya una vez intentaste matar a esa niña.

-Eso lo se, pero ya pedí perdón ante Rin, ella sabe mas que nadie que no la lastimaría.

-Es cierto, pero Sesshomaru piensa lo contrario. Así que ten cuidado cuando vayas a ver a Rin pues ese youkai puede matarte.

-Las palabras de Hakudoushi son ciertas, yo he conocido a youkais como Sesshomaru y se de lo que son capaces.

-A pesar de eso, no me alejare de Rin. Aunque tenga que pelear contra ese ser, no la dejare. – respondió el chico ante las palabras del gigante.

-Ahora bien¿Mouryoumaru hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si Hakudoushi, logre interceptarla y logre entretenerla lo suficiente para que Sesshomaru la alcanzara.

-Perfecto.

-Aun así no entiendo el porque de dicha acción. – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-¿Sesshomaru la alcanzara¿De que hablan? – pregunto Kohaku confundido ante las palabras del enorme youkai.

-Hakudoushi me ordeno a visitar a Kagura y evitar que tratara de huir de lado de Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué? – exclamo el chico, mas confundido por aquellas palabras.

-Eso mismo pregunto.

-Por diversión.

-¿Diversión? – exclamaron Mouryoumaru y Kohaku ante tal respuesta. El albino sonrió y exclamo:

-Es muy entretenido ver como Kagura trata de vivir o mejor dicho de sobrevivir en los pocos días que le quedan. Me interesa ver como expresa odio, amor y otros sentimientos en estos últimos días.

-¿Odio¿Amor? –exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-¿Acaso eso tiene que ver con las preguntas que me hiciste hace unos días?

-¿De que preguntas hablas Kohaku? – dijo el enorme youkai.

-Hakudoushi me pregunto que era el amor y cuando le respondió, murmuro que era posible que estuviera enamorado.

-¿Hakudoushi enamorado? – exclamo Mouryoumaru. - ¿Quién será la desafortunada chica que ha robado tu corazón? – dijo con son de burla el gigante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió tajantemente Hakudoushi. Los otros dos no dijeron nada pero en sus mentes empezaban a imaginar quien era la chica.

De pronto los tres se detuvieron tras ver que enfrente había una pequeña y blanquecina figura. Hakudoushi la reconoció y no pudo evitar ponerse feliz y exclamando dijo:

-Kanna ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo quiero saber de ustedes – se escucho una voz a las espaldas de la niña. Una sombra lentamente apareció mientras Kohaku, Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru se quedaban fríos ante la impresión.

-Naraku – susurro Hakudoushi al ver la figura del hanyou detrás de Kanna.

-¿Acaso ya has recuperado todo tu cuerpo? – pregunto Mouryoumaru. Naraku sonrió y respondió.

-El aun sigue en el castillo regenerándose, yo simplemente soy una de sus tantas marionetas. Ahora bien ¿En donde se han metido ustedes?

Los tres se quedaron fríos, sabían que si aquella marioneta se enteraba de lo habían hecho, provocarían que Naraku enfureciera. Pasaba el tiempo y el silencio cubría al grupo hasta que…

- Mouryoumaru y Kohaku fueron al campamento de Inuyasha para ver si podíamos atacarlos y robar el fragmento que Naraku no has podido obtener. – exclamo Hakudoushi.

-¿Y tu? – lo espeto la marioneta con cierta molestia.

-Yo me he quedado aquí para evitar que alguien ataque el castillo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, si no me crees, pídele a Kanna que te muestre lo que hemos hecho si no me crees. – respondió Hakudoushi, Kohaku y Mouryoumaru se quedaron callados, estaban preocupados por lo que haría la marioneta.

-Esta bien pero recuerden que los estaré vigilando. – murmuro la marioneta y dándose la vuelta, se perdió en medio de la espesa niebla.

-Ufff- dijeron al mismo tiempo el joven exterminador y el enorme youkai.

-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-Ahora que ya nos libramos de esa molestia, es hora de partir a casa. – respondió Hakudoushi. Las cuatro siluetas siguieron su camino y lentamente desaparecieron entre la neblina.

Las risas de una chiquilla se esparcían por todo el bosque. El agua del rió que una vez fue un lecho para Kagura y Sesshomaru ahora servia como lugar de juego de Rin y la youkai.

-Rin basta, jajaja – exclamaba Kagura mientras corría para evitar el agua que Rin le arrojaba.

-¡No¡Kagura¡Jajaja! – grito la niña, cuando por fin Kagura la domino y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Estuvieron por unos momentos así hasta que cayeron desfallecidas en el verde césped.

-Kagura.

-Dime Rin.

-¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru odia a Kohaku?

-Es que el cree que aquel joven te puede lastimar.

-¡Pero eso es mentira! – exclamo Rin mientras se levantaba. - ¡El amo Sesshomaru se equivoca!

-Kanna por favor, tu como yo sabemos que es una marioneta de Naraku por lo que puede ser un peligro para ti.

-¡No es justo¿Porque el si puede amarte a ti pero yo no puedo amar a Kohaku si ambos son siervos de ese hombre!

-¡Rin!

-¡El te ama aun a pesar de quien eras¡Aun cuando trataste de matarlo te siguió amando y te dio una segunda oportunidad¿Por qué no lo hace con Kohaku¿Por qué? – grito en medio de lagrimas Rin al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡Rin, mi niña! – susurro Kagura mientras la abrazaba. –Se que es duro pero Sesshomaru ya ha tomado esa decisión. Aunque el te ama, ambos saben que su amor no es posible aunque no lo quieran admitir.

No se daban cuenta que entre los árboles se encontraba escondido Sesshomaru quien tras escuchar las palabras de Rin se quedo pensativo.

-¿Crees que algún día cambie sobre Kohaku?

-No lo se, quizás si Kohaku le demuestra a Sesshomaru que es "digno" de ti, puede que permita su relación. Pero aun son unos niños y no deben aun en preocuparse por eso. – contesto con énfasis Kagura para tranquilizar a la criatura.

-Kagura ¿estarás con nosotros para siempre? – pregunto Rin mientras se secaba las lagrimas y sonreía a la mujer. Esta sintió un nudo en la garganta pues sabía de antemano que solo le quedaban 4 días y luego de ese lapso de tiempo, partiría al viaje sin retorno.

-Pues…- murmuro Kagura mientras pensaba que decirle a la niña.

-Por fin las encontré, ya es hora de irnos – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras salía de entre los árboles. Kagura se alegro de verlo y levantándose del suelo junto a Rin, partieron de vuelta con Sesshomaru.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – murmuro Rin.

Kagura se quedo fría, era posible que la niña le preguntara al youkai el porque de su odio hacia el chico exterminador, un raro escalofrió sintió tras pensar que Rin le gritara lo mismo a Sesshomaru provocando un problema mayor.

-Rin espera…

-¿Usted tendrá hijos con la señorita Kagura?

-¿Qué! - exclamaron ambos youkais ante aquella indiscreta pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Sesshomaru mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-Es que como ambos se quieren es de suponer que se van a casar y tendrán hijos. Así que ¿Cuántos "hermanitos" tendré y como se van a llamar?

-¡Rin! – exclamo Kagura mientras se ponía roja de pena. -Rin, esas son cosas que una niña no debe preguntar.

-Pues a mi me parece muy normal. Por cierto ¿Cómo vienen los bebes?

-¿De donde vienen los bebes! – exclamo alarmado Sesshomaru mientras se ponía rojo y sentía como el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Se notaba que el youkai era un experto en batalla pero un fracaso en explicar los hechos de la vida.

-Pues los bebes viene… - murmuro Kagura. En un instante se acerco a Sesshomaru y susurrándole al oído dijo.- ¿Qué le decimos?

-A mí que me dices…

-Pues fue a ti que te pregunto sobre los bebes.

-Oye pero…

-Y bien ¿De donde vienen los bebes? – volvió a decir Rin.

Ambos al verse en tal aprieto decidieron decirle una mentira. Estaban apunto de decirle que los bebes eran traídos en una carroza de oro conducida por un anciano de dos cabezas cuando una voz chillona los interrumpió.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru¡Que bueno que regreso!

Kagura y Sesshomaru suspiraron y mirando con malicia al pobre sirviente, exclamaron en coro.

-¡Que Jaken te diga! – y diciendo eso, la pareja se alejo. El sirviente se extraño y le pregunto a Rin.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿De donde vienen los bebes?

-¿Los bebes? Pues, esta yo, mira, los bebes, yo digo…. – comenzó a balbucir el pobre sapo, quien había sido victima del nerviosismo.

-O por lo menos dígame como una mujer y un hombre pueden tener un hijo.

-¿Una mujer y un hombre? Dios creo que me falta el aire – y diciendo esto, Jaken cayo al suelo inconciente.

-¡Señor Jaken¡Despierte¡Señor Jaken! – comenzó a gritar la niña mientras trataba de despertar al sapo. Sesshomaru y Kagura los miraban desde lejos, riendo por la divertida escena y alegres por haberse salvado de aquellas explicaciones.

-Solo quedan 4 días.- susurro Kagura mientras miraba al cielo.

-Lo se, pero juro que serán los mejores – respondió Sesshomaru mientras abrazaba a Kagura y la besaba tiernamente.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y nos vemos el proximo capitulo "La Decisión Final" pues el final de este fic se aproxima, nos vemos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


	8. Decisión Final

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo en Octavo y antepenultimo capitulo de Mariposa, muchas gracias por su apoyo en los reviews, nos vemos y ojala que disfruten el capitulo.

**Decisión Final**

Las sombras de la noche cubrieron todo a su paso. Todos estaban dormidos sin ningún temor debido a que se sentían protegidos por la tenue luz que dejaba escapar la luna sobre ellos. Solo una persona no podía dormir bien, moviéndose de un lado para otro, murmurando mil cosas sin sentido.

-Vete, déjame en paz. Maldito aléjate, Naraku.

-Jamás, no te dejare en paz hasta el último día de tu vida. – se escuchaba una voz decir en la mente de Kagura. – Te haré vivir un infierno hasta tu muerte y no podrás hacer nada, me voy a divertir mucho con tu sufrimiento, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja.

-¡Basta¡Maldito Bastardo¡Aléjate de mí¡Te odio! – comenzó a exclamar la mujer.

Los gritos comenzaron a despertar todos pues iban en aumento. Sesshomaru al ver que Kagura comenzaba a convulsionarse, la tomo de los brazos y la zarandeo.

-¡Kagura despierta! – exclamo Sesshomaru al mismo que la youkai abría los ojos. No pudo evitarlo y estallando en lágrimas, abrazó al guerrero. Este solo atino en abrazarla mientras sentía como su corazón sufría al ver como esa mujer se derrumbaba lentamente.

-¿Amo Sesshomaru¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Kagura? – pregunto Rin preocupada por el aspecto de la mujer.

-Nada, solo tuvo una pesadilla, eso es todo. – respondió el youkai mientras veía a la pequeña. –Ahora váyanse a dormir, ahora. – repuso fríamente. El viejo sirviente y la niña obedecieron y regresaron a dormir.

-¿Qué paso¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo pero se levantaban el y la mujer. Ambos caminaron hacia un pequeño claro, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Lo mismo que he soñado desde hace 2 noches, la misma vil pesadilla que a comenzado a atormentar mi alma. – respondió Kagura mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

-¡Dime¡Dime tu sueño¡Por favor! – suplico Sesshomaru mientras se posaba detrás de Kagura y colocaba su mano sobre la cintura de la mujer.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos, me ve en medio de un enorme pantano. Puedo percibir aquel olor a muerte y cadáver proveniente cada rincón. Comienza a soplar un frío viento al mismo tiempo escucho esa carcajada diabólica saliendo de los árboles, de la tierra, de mi corazón. Comienzo a correr en medio de una gran neblina que ahoga tus sentidos, tratando de huir de ese maldito engendro cuando tropiezo y caigo en el asqueroso fango, levanto la mirada y mi alma se petrifica al ver su figura frente a mí. Puedo sentir toda esa maldad que encierra en su cuerpo, todo ese odio, lujuria y frenesí por mi sangre. Me levanta del lodo con fuerza y me sujeta de los brazos. Empiezo a gritar cuando siento como entierra sus garras sobre mi piel y la sangre comienza a fluir por todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto se quedo callada, sentía como un nudo se hacia en su garganta y comenzaba a sudar frío.

-¿Qué mas? – susurro Sesshomaru.

-Empieza a taladrar mis oídos con esa maldita risa enfermiza mientras encaja sus garras en mi carne herida. Comienzo a gritar de dolor, cuando siento como el veneno empieza a quemarme debajo de la piel y mi vestido se empapa cada minuto de más sangre. De pronto se calla y lentamente me habla al oído.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice?

-"Jamás te dejare" "Te haré sufrir hasta el ultimo momento" "Haré de cada día que te quede, un infierno" "Jaja, jaja, jaja" – con esas ultimas palabras, la youkai rompe en el llanto. - ¡Por favor¡No dejes que se acerque a mí¡Te lo suplico!

-Nunca permitiré que se acerque a ti, nunca lo permitiré. Sabes que jamás te dejare, nunca lo haré. – dijo Sesshomaru mientras que su mano comenzaba a oprimir el abdomen de la mujer.

-Sesshomaru – murmuro Kagura. – Me lastimas, Sesshomaru basta.

-Nunca te dejare, jamás lo haré.

-Sesshomaru por favor, suéltame¿Qué te pasa? – exclamo Kagura. Trato de darse la vuelta pero no pudo pues sintió como otra mano sujeto su cuello.

-Zorra, jamás te dejare vivir – se escucho una voz siniestra. Kagura sintió como su corazón se helaba al reconocer esa voz. Como pudo logro zafarse y al darse la vuelta, lanzo un grito desgarrador, frente a ella estaba Naraku con las manos llenas de sangre y alrededor de el, los cuerpos mutilados de Rin, Jaken y de Sesshomaru.

-Jamás te dejare Zorra, siempre serás mía, siempre lo serás... – murmuro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kagura mientras extendía sus manos manchadas de rojo, la youkai no pudo soportarlo y lanzando un grito de terror, cayo desfallecida.

-Kagura, despierta. – se escucho una voz provocando que Kagura lentamente comenzara a abrir sus ojos, la luz del sol golpeo de lleno su rostro al mismo tiempo que veía una silueta negra sobre ella, esta recordando la pesadilla que había sufrido en la noche, comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-¡Aléjate de mi¡Bastardo! – grito asustada la youkai mientras trataba de defender con patadas y manotazos. Pero la silueta en lugar de alejarse, se acercaba más ella mientras extendía un brazo.

-¡Kagura¡Soy yo¡Sesshomaru¡Reacciona! – exclamo el youkai. Kagura se quedo en silencio mientras trataba de asimilar la situación. Las lágrimas envolvieron su rostro y aterrada, se abalanzo hacia Sesshomaru y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¡Estas vivo¡Ese Bastardo no te mato!– exclamo en medio de sollozos la mujer. - ¿Y Rin y Jaken¿¡Están bien¡Dime!

-Están bien, tranquilízate, fueron al bosque en busca de comida.

-Gracias – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Kagura. Sesshomaru levanto delicadamente el rostro de la joven mujer y suavemente limpio sus lágrimas.

-Nunca dejare que ese maldito se acerque a ti. Jamás lo permitiré, te lo juro. – susurro el youkai mientras besaba la frente de Kagura.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru¡Ya volvimos! – se escucho gritar una voz infantil salir del bosque. De entre los árboles aparecieron las siluetas de Rin y de Jaken, este último llevaba en su espalda, 4 pescados.

-Amo bonito, trajimos pescado para el desayuno. – exclamo Jaken. Sesshomaru asintió y el viejo sirviente hizo una fogata. Mientras comenzaba a asarse los pescados, Kagura se alejo un poco del campamento, al mismo claro donde había sucedido la pesadilla.

-¿Aquí fue? – pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se posaba detrás de ella y con su brazo, rodeaba la cintura de la mujer.

-Si, fue lo más aterrador que he soñado. – respondió ella.

-Hmmm, creo que debemos partir al sur, para alejarnos de estas tierras.

-No creo que eso sea posible. – murmuro fríamente Kagura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana voy a morir.

-Eso no es posible, aun no…

-Mañana termina mi plazo, cuando el día de mañana llegue y los primeros rayos del sol bañen este valle, Naraku habrá acabado conmigo.

-Eso no va a pasar, no permitiré eso, no lo haré.

-No lo puedes evitar, mi destino esta sellado. Solo queda disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda. – susurro tristemente Kagura. Sesshomaru se quedo callado al mismo tiempo que Kagura se daba la vuelta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, mientras abrazaba al youkai – Gracias por tenerme a tu lado, gracias por amarme de esa forma, muchas gracias. – Murmuro finalmente. Sesshomaru no contesto, solo se limito en abrazarla mientras el viento soplaba un triste ulular.

El viento soplo sobre un viejo castillo abandonado que se erguía en medio de los árboles. Dentro de este, una figura blanca con un bebe en los brazos, caminaba entre las habitaciones. Parecía muy preocupada y cada momento apretaba con fuerza al bebe quien solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. De pronto se detuvo frente a un joven de cabellos blancos y de mirada fría.

- ¿Estas preocupada por ella?

-Si.

-Mañana es el día.

-Lo se.

-¿Y que harás?

-No lo se, pero debo de idear algo para ayudarla. Si tan solo pudiera…

-¿Pudieras que?

-Akago me ha dicho, que si lograba obtener el corazón de Kagura, se lo podíamos devolver y salvarla de morir. Pero no sabemos como hacerlo, Naraku se daría cuenta y nos castigaría. No se que hacer y se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – respondió Hakudoushi mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – murmuro Kanna. Este solo sonrió y mirándola fijamente a los ojos respondió.

-Confía en mí. – y con eso ultimo se desvaneció.

-Confiar en el¿Qué hará? – pensó Kanna mientras seguía su camino y entraba a una habitación. En el centro había una mesa y sobre esta una tetera y una taza, Kanna se sentó en gran futón rojo y dejando al niño en otro futón, se sirvió una taza de te. Cuando dio el primer sorbo, el bebe hablo.

-Mi hermano al parecer desea ganar tu aprecio.

-¿Tu crees eso? – respondió ella sin inmutarse.

-Eso pienso, últimamente ha estado muy al pendiente de ti, incluso sintió mucha curiosidad hacia tu preocupación.

-No lo creo. No puede haber nada entre el y yo, somos "hermanos"

-Eso dirás tú, pero tu corazón no me engaña, lentamente le estas tomando cariño.

-Eso es cierto.

-Si no lo es Dime ¿Por qué aun sigues pensado en el beso que te dio?

Kanna no respondió, solo coloco en la mesa el te mientras se llevaba una mano sobre su corazón. No podía negarlo, desde aquella ocasión, no dejaba de pensar en Hakudoushi, era la primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a darle un beso, era algo que la confundía pero al mismo tiempo provocaba un grato sentimiento.

-Creo que estas conociendo aquel sentimiento que hechizo a tu hermana – sentencio el bebe mientras miraba fijamente a Kanna. Estas solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que sonrojaba.

En el techo del castillo, dos siluetas miraban hacia el horizonte, serios y muy preocupados.

-Mañana va a morir. – exclamo con la voz turbada el exterminador.

-No digas eso Kohaku, aun se puede salvar. – murmuro Mouryoumaru.

-¿No hay nada que hacer?

-No se, pero siento una gran admiración hacia ella. A sabiendas de su terrible destino, ha logrado superarlo y disfrutar de aquella libertad efímera que se le ha concedido.

-Es cierto, es algo que muchos no logran, pero aun así siento, lastima por ella.

-Solo espero que logra disfrutar sus últimos momentos al lado de ese Youkai antes que sea tarde. – finalizo el gigante. De pronto noto una extraña sombra salir del castillo con rumbo al bosque. - ¿Kohaku que eso que se ve ahí?

-Déjame ver…. ¡No puede ser! – exclamo Kohaku con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa¡¿Quién es!

-Es….es…Naraku… - murmuro asustado el chico.

-¡Eso no puede ser¡Aun no se ha terminado de regenerar¡De seguro es una marioneta! – exclamo Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que desplegaba sus enormes alas y bajaba del techo. La sombra detuvo su camino al ver que el gigante caía frente a el, con un gesto amenazador.

-¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino? – exclamo la sombra.

-¡A dónde vas?- pregunto amenazante el youkai. La sombra sonrió y con tono burlón respondió:

-Jajaja, te crees muy valiente hablándome en ese tono, ya que sabes que soy una marioneta del poderoso Naraku. Bueno si quieres saber, voy en busca de una oveja descarriada.

-¿Oveja descarriada¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, todos lo sabrán, jajaja – finalizo la marioneta. Rápidamente dio un gran salto y se escabullo en el bosque.

-¿Mouryoumaru¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Kohaku quien salto del techo y aterrizo en el hombre del gigante.

-Esa marioneta.

-Si.

-Va por Kagura.

Las horas pasaron, un suave calor se sentía por todo el valle, provocado por el sol de medio día. Las criaturas que habitaban el bosque, se mantenían ocultas en sus húmedos escondrijos mientras que los humanos de las aldeas aledañas descansaban en sus frescas casas. El silencio se esparcía por todo el lugar y solo los grillos hacían su habitual sonido, aunque a lo lejos se escuchaban risas. En un arroyo, una niña jugaba en sus aguas con un viejo sirviente ante la mirada de una mujer sentada a la orilla del cuerpo de agua y que su lado se encontraba de pie un youkai.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru¡Venga a jugar¡Jajaja! – exclamo Rin mientras derribaba al pobre Jaken.

-¡Auxilio¡Esta niña me quiere ahogar! – grito asustado el sapo.

-Ve con ellos, anda.

-Claro que no, sabes que no me gusta eso. – respondió Sesshomaru mientras miraba entretenido la escena. Kagura se levanto y suavemente se poso detrás del guerrero.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres entrar al agua? – susurro la youkai al oído de Sesshomaru. Este solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, Kagura solo sonrió y empujo al youkai al agua, este no pudo evitarlo y cayó sentado en el agua. Rin comenzó a reír de el mientras Jaken corría al lado su amo para ayudarlo.

-Así que te ríes de mi – vocifero Sesshomaru – Ya veras, pagaras por ello – exclamo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba arrojar agua a la niña. El sirviente se quedo petrificado al ver que su amo jugaba con el agua como si fuera un chiquillo. Kagura sonrió al ver como Rin y Sesshomaru jugaban en el río como padre e hija y alegremente pensó en entrar al agua para unirse al juego cuando una opresión en su corazón la detuvo.

Se dio la media vuelta y viendo hacia los árboles del bosque, pudo sentir como una extraña fuerza la llamaba. Ágilmente se alejo de ellos y rápidamente se interno en el bosque, y después de caminar cierto trecho, se topo con una gran piedra. Algo de aquel obstáculo parecía llamarla una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que una rara opresión aumentaba en su pecho.

-Hola Kagura – se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que una sombra aterrizo sobre la piedra. La mujer se quedo petrificada al ver al ser que se elevaba ante su mirada y trato de retroceder pero el dolor de su pecho se lo impido.

-¿Duele?- pregunto la criatura.

-¡Maldito que haces aquí¡Naraku! – respondió furiosa Kagura.

-Oh no te preocupes, yo no soy Naraku, soy otra de sus tantas marionetas.

-¿Acaso el no puede venir personalmente a matarme¡Patético!

-No he venido a matarte sino ha hacerte una oferta.

-¿Oferta? – murmuro Kagura.

-Si, como lo oyes, te vengo a hacerte una oferta que se que no te rehusaras. Si regresas y juras lealtad hacia tu creador, tu vida será perdonada.

-¿Y si no quiero volver?

-Bueno, entonces morirás. Así de fácil, así de sencillo. Durante el trascurro de esta noche, sentirás como tu corazón es oprimido lentamente hasta que ese órgano sanguinolento explote. Y eso sucederá cuando los primeros rayos del sol acaricien esta tierra. – explico fríamente la marioneta. Kagura no podía gesticular palabra alguna, no sabia que decir.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué quiere que vuelva?

-El no le importa si vuelves o no, solo quiere ver que es más poderoso en ti, si tu amor hacia ese Youkai o el amor que tienes a tu vida. Será muy interesante ver que es más fuerte en ti. Te advierto que solo tienes hasta la media noche para decidir, así que será mejor que empieces a empezar que es más importante. – finalizo la marioneta.

-Hasta la media noche…. ¡Bastardo! – exclamo iracunda Kagura al mismo tiempo que abría su abanico y despedazaba a la marioneta.

-Hasta la media noche tienes Kagura, hasta la media noche……- fue lo último que murmuro la marioneta mientras se disolvía en el viento.

-¿Qué haré¡Diablos! – exclamo Kagura. Con dificultad se levanto de pie pues el dolor de su pecho era aterrador. Regreso otra vez por el mismo camino, cuando llego vio que no había nadie.

-¡Señorita Kagura! – se escucho un una voz infantil. Kagura vio como una pequeña corría hacia ella y a la abrazaba. Detrás de ella, venían Sesshomaru y Jaken.

-¡Señorita Kagura¿En donde estaba? – pregunto Rin.

-Pues….

-Eso mismo quisiera saberlo- dijo fríamente el youkai.

-Solo salí a caminar un poco al bosque, eso es todo.

-Pero eso hace tres horas- espeto el sirviente a Kagura. Esta no dijo nada y solo atino en bajar la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde y muy pronto caerá la noche. – dijo Sesshomaru y todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al campamento. Espero que se alejara un poco Jaken y Rin, y se acerco a Kagura.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, solo cansancio es todo.

-¿Segura? Yo tengo el presentimiento que estas preocupada.

-No, no tengo nada, solo estoy cansada, ya te dije – respondió Kagura mientras abrazaba a Sesshomaru. – Solo quiero llegar y dormir a tu lado. – susurro la mujer. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, abrazo a Kagura y juntos siguieron a la chiquilla y al sirviente.

Las horas pasaron, aumentando la tensión en Kagura. Desde el campamento se podía apreciar el bello atardecer de aquel día. Lentamente las sombras de la noche comenzaron a extenderse sobre todo el valle. Jaken y Rin ya se habían dormido cerca de la calida fogata, mientras Kagura y Sesshomaru se mantenían juntos.

-A esta misma hora, estaré muerta mañana.

-No digas eso, aun no puedes dejarte por vencida- murmuro Sesshomaru. Un largo bostezo salio de los labios del youkai, demostrando así su cansancio.

-Será mejor que te duermas, para que así en la mañana, preparemos todo de acuerdo a lo planeado. – susurro Kagura. Sesshomaru con recelo se negaba a dormir pero el cansancio y los arrullos de la mujer lo terminaron de vencer.

-Te ves tan hermoso – murmuro Kagura mientras besaba la frente de su amado. Después miro al cielo y triste contemplo la luna. En su mente aun recordaba las palabras de aquella marioneta: Hasta media noche…. Hasta media noche…… media noche……

-No se que hacer, estoy tan confundida¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntaba a si misma, tratando de saber que hacer cuando una voz se escucho en su mente:

-Lucha, no te dejes vencer, no dejes que ese demonio te gane.

-¿Luchar¿Cómo¿Quién eres?

-¡Quien más que tu conciencia¡No debes rendirte¡Lucha!

-Para que, si se que he de morir.

-Es cierto, morirás, pero será con honor, será peleando. Recuerda lo que dijo Mouryoumaru: Lucha hasta el final, no te dejes vencer. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz.

-¿Luchar hasta el final? Ya se que lo tengo que hacer. – y con esas palabras, se levanto se encamino en dirección al castillo. Tomo delicadamente la pluma de su cabello y subiendo sobre ella, partió hacia Naraku. En el suelo, una silueta blanca observaba la partida de la youkai. -Lucha Kagura, no te rindas – exclamo Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que se desaparecía. A lo lejos una mujer iba surcando el cielo, con el único pensamiento de luchar hasta el final, sin saber que su destino ya estaba marcado.

**Y que tal? Interesante verdad, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y no se olviden de checar mis otros fics, adios y cuidense.**


	9. Creación VS Creador

Hola a todos, por fin ha llegado el penultimo capitulo de este modesto Fic. Espero que les guste, me esmere en su creación, aqui esta:

_**Creación VS Creador**_

Las nubes cubrieron la luna, hundiendo al castillo en las tinieblas. Un frió viento soplaba sobre este al mismo tiempo que los graznidos de los cuervos que se encontraban sobre el techo del edificio le daban un toque macabro y fúnebre a aquel lugar.

Una joven miraba el horizonte desde un balcón en mal estado. Entre sus brazos estaba un bebe que parecía adormecido. Un rayo de luna logro atravesar las ennegrecidas nubes e ilumino el rostro de Kanna. Dentro del castillo, en una vieja sala, estaba un joven exterminador sentado en una polvorienta silla. Mantenía su mirada sobre la cuchilla que portaba entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que su mente evocaba la imagen de una hermosa niña.

Un joven de cabellos blancos aparecía lentamente frente al pórtico del castillo. Miraba constantemente el cielo en busca de una señal que le anunciara la llegada de la dominadora de los vientos al castillo. Después bajo su mirada a las dos grandes puertas que protegían la entrada de la guarida de Naraku.

-¿Cuándo va llegar?

-¿A quien esperas Hakudoushi?

El chico se dio la vuelta y frente a el estaba el gigantesco Mouryoumaru, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. El solo se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando al cielo, tras unos minutos respondió.

-A Kagura.

-¿Kagura¡¿Acaso va regresar al lado de Naraku!- exclamo sorprendido el gigante.

-No, ella viene para otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? Hakudoushi ¿Qué has hecho?

-He abierto los ojos de Kagura y le he dado una razón para luchar por su vida.

-Sabes que Naraku la matara apenas lo ataque. ¿En que diablos pensabas!

-No te preocupes, se que ella dará una buena batalla. Además tengo un plan de contingencia en caso que Kagura este en peligro de muerte.

-No entiendo¿Qué sacaras de beneficio de esta batalla¡De veras que no lo entiendo¡Y lo más importante¡¿Lo sabe Kanna!

-No, pero lo sabrá. Y créeme no sacare ningún beneficio de esto, todo esto se trata de un elaborado plan para ayudar a Kagura.

-¿Un plan para ayudarla¡Manipularla para que regrese aquí y enfrentar la muerte segura¡Estás loco! – exclamo el youkai. Hakudoushi no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta otra vez y se metió a la antigua casona.

-¿Qué cosa traerá planeada ese niño? Esto me preocupa, si Naraku se entera, es posible que también mate a Hakudoushi. ¿En que terminara todo esto!

Dentro de la casona, Hakudoushi se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Kohaku. Se coloco frente a este y con un ademán, el joven exterminador se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres Hakudoushi?

-Quiero que realices esta tarea con mucho cuidado. Cuando veas que llegue Kagura, partirás del castillo en busca de Sesshomaru y lo guiaras hasta aquí.

-¿Cuándo llegue Kagura¿Sesshomaru¡¿Hakudoushi me puedes explicar que tienes pensado hacer!

-Tú no preguntes, solo haz lo que te pido. Cuando la veas llegar, sal de castillo y ve a buscar a aquel youkai y condúcelo hasta aquí, sin perder tiempo.

-Está bien, espero que no termine todo esto una tragedia. – Finalizo Kohaku y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió al pórtico donde Mouryoumaru estaba. Hakudoushi tras verlo partir, se dirigió a las escaleras y luego de subir por ellas, se dirigió finalmente al balcón donde Kanna y Akago se encontraba.

La chiquilla se mantenía inmóvil sin gesticular palabra alguna. El albino lentamente camino hacia ella cuando la voz de Kanna lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué has hecho que ella regresa¿Qué ganas con eso?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque puedo sentir su esencia acercándose lentamente al castillo. Y también siento como Naraku esta a punto de terminar su regeneración. Dime ¿Qué ganaras de la tragedia que muy pronto sucederá¡Dime!

-No tengo la idea de sacar provecho de esto. Solo quiero tratar de hacer lo correcto por lo menos una vez en mi vida.

-¿Lo correcto¿Conducir a una desdichada a su propia muerte¡¿Traer a mi propia hermana a las garras de aquel monstruo que es Naraku¡¿Eso es hacer lo correcto! – exclamo furiosa Kanna al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Kanna…yo

-¡Cállate¡Largo¡Juro que si mi hermana es lastimada por Naraku¡Me las pagaras!

Hakudoushi sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. Kanna seco la lágrima de su rostro y arrullando al bebe, siguió mirando al horizonte. Mientras, en el pórtico, dos figuras hablaban animosamente.

-Hakudoushi esta loco¿Qué diablos lograra al traer a Kagura?

-No lo se Mouryoumaru, pero lo único que he de saber, es que una vez que ella llegue, parta en busca de Sesshomaru.

-Quizás espera que Kagura y ese Youkai enfrenten a Naraku y lo derroten.

-No lo creo, Naraku es muy poderoso y no será derrotado fácilmente por ellos, hay algo más, pero no se que es, solo Hakudoushi y el destino lo sabrán. – finalizo Kohaku.

Súbitamente apareció Hakudoushi al lado del exterminador y el gigantesco youkai.

-Alguna señal de Kagura, ya muy pronto amanecerá. – exclamo el chico mientras miraba el cielo. Kohaku y Mouryoumaru negaron con la cabeza haciendo que Hakudoushi suspirara. De pronto los tres sintieron una terrible escalofrió al sentir la presencia de un poderoso demonio.

Esta presencia provenía del fondo del castillo, en el antiguo sótano de este. Se podía sentir como una gran maldad comenzaba a emerger de entre las entrañas de la tierra. Las nubes comenzaron a girar formando una especie de remolino que se coloco en medio del techo del castillo. Un rayo cayó sobre este, provocando que un incendio voraz empezara a devorar el castillo.

Hakudoushi, Kohaku Y Mouryoumaru se dieran la vuelta y vieran en el interior del castillo. Una sombra se acercaba lentamente, irradiando una oscura y maligna energía. Los tres seres se hicieron hacia atrás, con el terror dibujado en sus rostro, ante ellos estaba Naraku, ya había terminado su regeneración y su cuerpo despedía una terrible maldad.

El hanyou al ver la reacción de sus subordinados, sonrió y lentamente salio del castillo envuelto en llamas. Detrás de el venia Kanna cuya mirada fría se poso en Hakudoushi y en que cuyos brazos llevaba a Akago.

-Al parecer han visto a un fantasma ¿Acaso no se alegran de verme de vuelta? – exclamo Naraku al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi, Kohaku y Mouryoumaru lo miraban con temor.

-Como siempre, la única criatura que se alegra de mi completa recuperación esta detrás de mi, mi fiel Kanna. ¿Por cierto, ha llego ella?

-¿Ella¿De quien hablas? – exclamo haciéndose el desentendido Hakudoushi. El exterminador y el youkai bajaron la cabeza al sentir la mirada penetrante de Naraku sobre ellos.

-Sabes que quien hablo, le di un plazo que dentro de unas horas termina. Si no regresa, la matare. – sentencio Naraku. Nadie respondió, Kanna al escuchar tales palabras, abrazo con fuerza al bebe mientras que los otros tres siervos de Naraku miraban como el castillo era devorado por las gigantescas llamas.

La noche avanzaba y las 5 figuras se mantenían inmóviles, esperando la llegada de Kagura o la ejecución de esta por medio de su corazón. El castillo lentamente comenzó a derrumbarse pedazo tras pedazo mientras que un olor a madera quemada y veneno inundaba todo el lugar.

-Al parecer no ha de venir. Muy pronto amanecerá y el plazo terminara. Creo que tendré que realizar la ejecución en este mismo momento. – murmuro maquiavélicamente Naraku mientras extendía su mano izquierda y aparecía un jarrón negro. Una luz roja podía verse a través del recipiente, que parpadeaba incesantemente. Los siervos de Naraku sintieron como una terrible opresión se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Kanna sentía como el alma se le partía en dos al ver que Naraku destapaba el jarrón. Por su mente paso la idea de abalanzarse sobre su creador y tomar la vasija para huir con ella hasta llevarla a las manos de Kagura. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se detuvo al sentir como su dedo índice era apretado por la pequeña mano de Akago, salvándola de una muerte segura.

Kohaku y Mouryoumaru miraron a Hakudoushi que cuya mirada se mantenía perdida en el cielo. Ambos sabían que el albino no perdía la esperanza que la dominadora del viento llegara, pero viendo que el tiempo pasaba y no había señales de Kagura, comenzaron a sospechar que la youkai se había arrepentido y había regresado al lado de Sesshomaru.

Un sonido seco hizo que todos los siervos salieran de sus pensamientos. La tapa del jarrón había caído al suelo, dejando escapar una luz rojiza. Naraku sonrió al ver la reacción de sus subordinados y lentamente acerco su mano derecha a la bocaza del recipiente.

De pronto un terrible viento soplo sobre ellos, provocando que las llamas del castillo se avivaran con tal fuerza, que por unos instantes parecía que las puertas del infierno se habían abierto en las espaldas de Naraku y de los otros.

Un grito de guerra retumbo en los oídos de los presentes al mismo tiempo que Naraku detenía su despreciable acción. Miro a las antiguas puertas de la fortaleza que protegía al castillo al mismo tiempo que Kanna sentía como su corazón parecía detenerse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una terrible explosión se escucho y las dos gigantescas puertas salieron volando, aterrizando violentamente a los pies del Hanyou. Una nube de polvo hizo que Hakudoushi junto con el joven exterminador y el enorme youkai cubrieran sus ojos. Solo Naraku Y Kanna mantuvieron su vista hacia donde provenía la enorme nube.

Una silueta apareció en medio de aquella gran masa de polvo. Un poderoso viento soplo alrededor de la recién llegada, dejando al descubierto su identidad a los presentes. Ante ellos estaba la gran dominadora de los vientos, la mujer que había huido de su destino y que ahora venia a enfrentarse a su creador, ante ellos estaba Kagura

-¡Vaya¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí¡Que bueno que has vuelto Kagura¡Bienvenida a casa! – exclamo Naraku mientras levantaba la tapa del jarrón y lo volvía a tapar.

De pronto y sin que se diera cuenta Naraku, Hakudoushi le dio la señal a Kohaku de realizar su misión. Este aprovechando la distracción del Hanyou por el regreso de Kagura, logro desaparecer y partió en busca de Sesshomaru.

-Espero que esta vez te comportes mejor y seas mas obediente o si no tendré que matarte y esta vez no te daré una oportunidad. Ahora que ya todos estamos juntos, es hora de irnos- sentencio Naraku.

-Yo no he regresado para ser tu vil sierva¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que he vuelto a tu lado, vil animal rastrero! – exclamo altiva Kagura mientras acariciaba su pecho con el abanico que portaba en sus manos.

Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru se hicieron aun lado, dejando el camino libre a Naraku. Sabían que aquellas palabras serian lo suficiente para herir el ego de tal terrible Hanyou.

-Al parecer no has aprendido la lección, esto ha de costarte caro. – Exclamo sin inmutarse Naraku mientras su mano derecha volvía extenderse a la tapa del recipiente donde estaba guardado el corazón de Kagura.

-Eres tan patético Naraku¿Acaso no puedes matar directamente con tus manos?

El hanyou se detuvo, una idea macabra atravesó su mente. De la nada, una marioneta surgió al lado de Naraku y tomando entre sus manos el jarrón, se coloco a unos metros lejos de la pelea. Kanna se alejo también, acercándose a Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru, sabiendo que una terrible batalla daría comienzo.

-Al parecer deseas luchar contra mí para salvar tu pobre corazón. Me parece interesante, me gustaría saber hasta que grado llegarías por obtener tu libertad. Kagura hoy tendrás el gran honor de pelear contra tu creador, el grandioso y poderoso Naraku. Si logras ganarme podrás recuperar tu corazón pero si pierdes….

-¿Si pierdo que pasara?

-Morirás – murmuro fríamente Naraku. Kagura asintió y abriendo su abanico, se preparó para la batalla final.

-No importa si yo muero, por lo menos moriré sabiendo que pelee hasta el final. – exclamo Kagura con una asombrosa serenidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven corría, saltando rocas y troncos atravesando con velocidad el bosque. El viento soplaba con furia, haciendo que su camino fuera más difícil de seguir pero aun así no detuvo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Sesshomaru y traerlo aquí o Naraku matara a Kagura. – exclamo Kohaku mientras saltaba a un gran árbol y miraba al horizonte en busca de una señal que delatara al youkai o a su campamento. Y tras ver que no aparecían tales señales, siguió su búsqueda desde los árboles.

-Interesante, puedo sentir una gran calma en tu interior, Kagura, espero que aun la tengas cuando me supliques por tu vida. – exclamo Naraku.

-Eso jamás pasara, no me humillare ni suplicare por mi vida ante una basura como tu, eso jamás.- respondió altiva Kagura mientras miraba con odio a se creador. Este simplemente sonrió mientras que Hakudoushi, Mouryoumaru y Kanna miraban con atención a las dos criaturas.

Un gran estruendo se escucho, el gran techo del castillo se partió en dos y cayo envuelto en llamas. En ese mismo momento, Naraku se abalanzaba hacia Kagura estirando su brazo derecho hacia ella. Los dedos de la mano se transformaron en enormes cuchillas que salieron disparadas hacia la humanidad de la dominadora del viento, pero esta ni tarda ni perezosa ondeo su abanico creado una poderosa corriente de aire que hizo que se levantara una gigantesca nube de polvo.

Este se detuvo de golpe, cegado por aquella acumulación de tierra. Al verse en desventaja, se elevo velozmente del suelo, tratando de evitar un ataque sorpresa de Kagura.

-¡Danza de las Cuchillas! – se escucho a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que afiladas navajas plateadas surgían de la nada y chocaban contra el cuerpo de Naraku. Salvajemente comenzaron a despedazarlo y derramando su sangre sobre el suelo. Pero Naraku, al verse en tal apuro, hizo surgir un campo de energía que lo protegió de las incesantes navajas.

Su ropa se encontraba en pésimo estado y a pesar de que no había recibido heridas importantes, su ego estaba totalmente destrozado. ¿Quien diablos se creía Kagura en atacarlo de tal forma¡A el, su creador¡Al poderoso Naraku! La sangre de sus venas comenzaba hervir al mismo tiempo que su mirada iracunda buscaba a la insolente que lo había atacado. Ahora si deseaba matarla con sus propias manos, esta seria la ultima vez que se burlaría de el.

-¿Qué pasa Naraku¿Ya no seguirás peleando? – exclamo Kagura, parada sobre su gran pluma blanca, flotando a unos metros de donde estaba Naraku. Este lanzo un aterrador grito y se abalanzo contra ella. De su espalda surgieron enormes y largos tentáculos que se estiraron hacia la dominadora del viento pero esta ondeado su abanico, dejo escapar una lluvia de navajas que destrozaron rápidamente a las extremidades. Pero no pudo evitar ser golpeada por un enorme objeto que la derribo e hizo estrellarse en el suelo.

Las manos de Naraku se transformaron en dos gigantescas esferas repletas de afilados picos. Como si fueran grandes mazas, las dejo caer con furia sobre Kagura que a duras penas lograba esquivar los terribles embates de su creador.

-¡Anda suplica por tu miserable vida¡Maldita zorra! – exclamo el hanyou iracundo al mismo tiempo que Kagura esquivaba una de las masas.

-¡No lo haré imbecil¡Me tendrás que matar primero! – respondió Kagura. Y con una absoluta velocidad, abrió su abanico otra vez y gritando con furia dijo: -¡Danza de la Serpiente!

Enormes tornados surgieron del movimiento de mano de la youkai y se estrellaron contra el pecho y cara de Naraku. Este cayó de espaldas al mismo tiempo que Kagura aprovechaba para huir de ahí. Un charco de sangre negra comenzó a formarse del cuerpo inmóvil de Naraku. Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru se quedaron fríos al ver en cuerpo destrozado de su amo en el suelo. No podían creer que Kagura había logrado hacer eso, era algo que nadie se hubiese imaginado. Kagura lentamente se acerco al cuerpo del hanyou ante la mirada de Kanna, que se aferraba a cada instante de Akago, pues sabia que apenas había comenzado la batalla.

De pronto, como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte, el cuerpo se levanto del suelo. Un gran agujero había atravesado el abdomen del hanyou, su brazo derecho literalmente había sido arrancado de su cuerpo y se localizaba en el suelo retorciéndose vilmente. El cráneo de Naraku había sido destrozado en su totalidad y solo el lado derecho de su cabeza estaba intacto.

-¡Maldita Bruja¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a tu creador¡Estupida Zorra te matare! – exclamo iracundo Naraku al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se regeneraba en un instante.

Lejos de ahí, Kohaku proseguía en su búsqueda. Ya muy pronto amanecería y era cuestión de tiempo de que Naraku asesinara a Kagura. Salto a un enorme pino y desde ahí trato divisar al campamento de Sesshomaru. Su rostro se ilumino al ver una pequeña columna de humo sobresalir de entre la espesura de las copas de los árboles. Bajo del árbol y con la mirada en el cielo, trato de buscar el origen de aquella fogata. Ya había caminado un corto trecho del camino cuando logro encontrar el campamento.

Una niña dormía apaciblemente arrullada por el sonido del viento. El viejo sirviente se retorcía en el suelo murmurando mil cosas sin sentido, quizás producto de algún sueño. Lentamente se acerco a ellos, ya que no encontraba rastro de Sesshomaru, hasta que sintió como una mano tomaba su cuello. En un instante se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo, frente a frente al youkai.

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-En el castillo de Naraku – balbució Kohaku al mismo tiempo que la opresión lentamente se apoderaba de su cuello.

-Lo sabía, ella regresaría con ese maldito imbecil para salvar su vida. No puedo créelo.

Lentamente la mano de Sesshomaru libero el cuello de Kohaku, dejándolo caer. Este después de recuperar el aliento exclamo.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo¡Es urgente!

-¿Para que? Ella se ha ido, a preferido vivir como esclava que morir libre – lo espeto Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a Kohaku. Este se levanto molesto y tomándolo del brazo, grito:

-¡Ella no volvió a Naraku para ser su esclava¡Ella volvió para pelear contra el!

-¿Pelear contra el?

-¡Si pelear contra el¡Se atreverá a luchar contra el ser que le dio la vida y que fácilmente se al puede arrebatar¡Por eso te ruego que vengas conmigo!

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa¡¿Cómo se que ella no esta muerta! – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras miraba con frialdad al exterminador. -¿Cómo se que me dices la verdad!

-No se como te lo puedo demostrar, lo único que te puedo decir es que solo tu puedes descubrirlo ¿Vendrás?

El youkai se acerco al viejo sirviente y dándole una patada, lo levanto.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru¡¿Qué desea! – respondió alarmado Jaken.

-Tengo que irme, mientras mi ausencia, protege a Rin.

-¿Pero Amo¿A dónde va¡Dígame!

-¡Eso no te incumbe¡Solo obedéceme!

Mientras Jaken y Sesshomaru discutían, Kohaku aprovecho para acercarse a Rin. Esta se encontraba acurrucada a un pequeño tronco abrigada por el suave calor de la manta verde que una vez el le había regalado. Lentamente se hinco frente a la niña y tras contemplar el bello rostro de la pequeña, suavemente acaricio su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. La niña dejo escapar un gemido y al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un nombre: - Kohaku.

-Te quiero mucho – susurro el joven exterminador mientras arropaba mejor a la chiquilla. Esta solo movió su cabeza y dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios, siguió durmiendo. Iba a darle otro beso pero se detuvo al sentir el filo de una espada acariciar su cuello.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo o juro que te matare. – exclamo Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que Kohaku se levantaba.

-No fue mi intención…

-No me importa, solo oye esto niño. No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella y mucho menos que te atrevas a tocarla, por te juro ante la luna que nos esta viendo, que no descansare hasta que finalmente estés muerto.- sentencio el youkai mientras le daba la espalda a Kohaku. – Vamonos.

El chico no respondió, solo se coloco frente a Sesshomaru y conduciéndolo hacia al castillo de Naraku, partieron los dos. Jaken miro como se alejaban los dos guerreros mientras trataba de comprender el motivo de la partida de su amo.

Naraku rápidamente termino de regenerarse. Cerró sus ojos y lanzando un largo suspiro se tranquilizo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del hanyou.

-Creo que me he dejado llevar por mis emociones y he estado peleando como un estupido. Ahora entiendo tu actitud tan desafiante, buscabas desconcentrarme para si lograr derrotarme pero eso no va a pasar.

Kagura se alejo rápidamente ante la mirada preocupante de Kanna, que presa de la incertidumbre y el miedo, temía de la vida de su hermana. Y aunque no lo aparentaba, Hakudoushi podía ver su preocupación a través de sus ojos.

Naraku lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la dominadora del viento al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano transformándola en una gigantesca garra. De pronto salto y elevándose en el cielo, abalanzo su enorme mano hacia la humanidad de Kagura. Esta ondeando su abanico, provoco que una enorme corriente de aire despedazara la extremidad. Los pedazos cayeron pesadamente alrededor de la youkai al mismo tiempo que Naraku se mantenía flotando en el cielo.

-¡Esto lo mejor que puedes hacer Naraku¡Patético! – exclamo confiada Kagura.

De pronto, Kagura se vio en vuelta en una nube de asfixiante veneno proveniente de los restos de la garra. La youkai trato de alejarse de aquel lugar pero el veneno se había impregnado en su ropa provocando que no pudiese mover.

-Al parecer el efecto del veneno ya esta haciendo su efecto. – exclamo Naraku mientras bajaba y posaba sus pies en la tierra. – Perfecto, ahora me podré vengar por lo que me has hecho.

De su espalda comenzaron a emerger varios tentáculos que disparados fueron en contra de la youkai. Sádicamente las extremidades comenzaron a golpear el frágil cuerpo de la dominadora de los vientos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor. Un tentáculo golpeo su estomago haciendo que se doblara de dolor, otros dos comenzaron a golpear sus brazos y varios mas se ensañaron con su pobre espalda.

Kanna estaba aterrada ante el sadismo y crueldad de Naraku. Una lagrima dejo caer al mismo tiempo que Kagura recibía un terrible golpe en el estomago. Mouryoumaru miro con inmensa tristeza la dramática escena sin darse cuenta que Hakudoushi no dejaba de mirar a la marioneta que entre cuyas manos estaba el jarrón con el corazón de Kagura.

Un gemido seco salio de los labios de Kagura tras recibir un terrible golpe en la cara que hizo que se arrastrara por el suelo por varios metros. Naraku estaba feliz de ver el estado tan deplorable de Kagura tras recibir tal terrible paliza. Pero su facción cambio al ver como con dificultad Kagura se levantaba del suelo.

-Vaya, aun conservas energía, al parecer la idea de lograr derrotarme te mantiene con vida- exclamo Naraku.

-Maldito, es posible que muera pero juro que te dejare una impresión que nunca olvidaras. - murmuro Kagura. Lentamente abrió su abanico y en un último intento comenzó a bailar suavemente. Varias corrientes de aire comenzaron a rodearlo mientras que el cuerpo de la dominadora del viento comenzaba a despedir una brillante luz.

-¡Tonta¡Ni con esa me vencerás! – exclamo Naraku. Apunto sus tentáculos hacia la gran esfera de viento que se había creado alrededor de la youkai al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se alargaban y sus manos se convertían en grandes masas. Y lanzando un grito, todas las articulaciones salieron disparadas hacia Kagura. Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar.

Naraku se sorprendió al igual que los demás siervos al ver que sus articulaciones no habían logrado atravesar la esfera. Pero no se desanimo y tomándolo como un reto, comenzó a golpear la acumulación de corrientes marinas en un intento de atravesarlo y lograr matar a Kagura. Pero a pesar de los terribles embates del hanyou, no lograba romper la barrera de viento.

-¡Naraku he de morir aquí pero lo he de hacer como una guerrera! – grito Kagura quien dejaba ver su silueta en el viento. -¡Danza de Las Mariposas!

En un estallido de poder, la esfera de fragmento en miles de Mariposas blancas que creando un gigantesco enjambre, que abalanzaron contra Naraku. Este se cubrió con sus tentáculos y grandes manos pero el enjambre de insectos como filosas cuchillas los atravesó con furia. Comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del hanyou atrapándolo en un gigantesco remolino. Salvajemente comenzaron a despedazar el cuerpo de Naraku en medio de sus gritos. Las blancas alas de las mariposas se tiñeron de rojo, por la sangre derramada por las miles de heridas. Después se pegaron al resto que había quedado del cuerpo y estallaron en una terrible explosión.

Un pedazo de carne salio volando de la explosión cayendo a unos metros de distancia. Kagura sonrió al ver el daño que había provocado en Naraku. Lentamente cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo moribundo. M

Mouryoumaru y Kanna estaban impactados. Kagura había logrado vencer a Naraku, al poderoso Hanyou que la creo. Iban a correr para auxiliar a Kagura pero Hakudoushi los detuvo con la mano. Ellos sintieron un terrible escalofrió al mirar los restos de Naraku. Con horror descubrieron que el pedazo de carne que había caído del cielo comenzaba a transformarse en un cuerpo. Unos minutos estaba recién completo el cuerpo de Naraku.

-¡Maldita, ese ataque me habría matado pero no contabas que yo no tengo corazón y por lo tanto no puedo morir¡Creo que ha llegado tu momento de acabar contigo, adiós Kagura y nos vemos en el infierno! – exclamo Naraku mientras extendía su brazo derecho y lo apuntaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura.

5 afiladas cuchillas salieron disparadas hacia Kagura ante la mirada aterrada de Mouryoumaru y Kanna. Esta última quiso impedirlo pero Hakudoushi la detuvo abrazándola. Pareciera que la vida de Kagura estaba a punto de extinguirse y nadie podía hacer nada para salvar, al parecer su destino ya había sido marcado para la muerte.

**¿Que tal¿Que creen que pase¿Sesshomaru lograrara llegar a tiempo¿O Kagura por fin morira? No se pierdan el capitulo Final de este emocionante fic:**

**"MARIPOSA"**

**PD: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU ATENCIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	10. Mariposa

**Hola a Todos, antes que nada debo de agradecerles su grata preferencia hacia esta modesta historia. Muchas Gracias por seguir cada detalle sobre Mariposa, que el dia de hoy llega a su Fin. Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y su inagotable paciencia.**

**"MARIPOSA"**

Pareciera que la vida de Kagura estaba a punto de extinguirse y nadie podía hacer nada para salvar, al parecer su destino ya había sido marcado para la muerte.

De pronto una sombra blanca velozmente se coloco frente a Kagura y rápidamente desenvaino una espada. Un golpe seco retumbo por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Naraku se desvanecía de su rostro.

Las 5 alargadas y filosas cuchillas habían chocado contra la hoja de acero de Toukijin, dejando escapar miles de chispas, producto de la fricción entre las articulaciones y la hoja de la espada.

-Vaya, al parecer ha llegado el valiente príncipe en auxilio de la doncella en peligro. – exclamo burlón el hanyou.

-Sesshomaru – murmuro Kagura mientras se levantaba del suelo dificultosamente y miraba al youkai. -¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es mi pelea no la tuya.

-No digas estupideces, - respondió fríamente Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que en un movimiento rápido, corto las cuchillas. - No iba dejar que te fueras de mi lado tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso vas a pelear contra mi para salvar la vida de esa ramera? – pregunto Naraku al mismo tiempo que su mano volvía a la normalidad. Sesshomaru apunto su espada contra el hanyou al mismo tiempo que Toukijin empezaba a liberar un aura azul cielo.

-Kagura ve a refugiarte a un lugar seguro – murmuro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Naraku. Kagura obedecido y tomando una de las plumas que le quedaban, se elevo por el cielo sin alejarse demasiado de la zona de batalla.

-Llegamos a Tiempo – exclamo Kohaku al mismo tiempo que llegaba al lado de los siervos de Naraku.

-Bien hecho Kohaku, ahora es todo depende de Sesshomaru. – murmuro Hakudoushi sin quitar su mirada en la marioneta que a unos metros se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Esto podía ser peligroso ¿No corremos peligro aquí Hakudoushi? – pregunto preocupado Mouryoumaru.

-No te preocupes, en caso de que estemos en peligro, haré aparecer mi campo de energía. – respondió Hakudoushi mientras que sus manos aun sujetaban delicadamente a Kanna. Esta había bajado su cabeza, pues era la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba.

-Sesshomaru, creeme, no puedes vencer. – exclamo burlón Naraku.

-Eso lo veremos bastardo – respondió el youkai al mismo tiempo que a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia el hanyou y dando un gigantesco salto, ataco salvajemente a Naraku.

La hoja de Toukijin choco salvajemente sobre el campo de energía de Naraku. Este al ver una oportunidad de atacar, hizo surgir de su espalda, una gigantesca cantidad de monstruos. Sesshomaru al ver esto, retrocedió y comenzó a cortar a las criaturas que lo atacaban. Rápidamente acabo con ellos, para luego colocarse otra vez en posición de ataque.

-Que comience la diversión- murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que sus ropas se hicieron pedazos, trasformando la cintura para abajo en las enormes patas cafés de una araña. Sus manos se transformaron en abultadas garras unidas a largos brazos que lograban tocar el suelo. Un par de cuernos salieron de su frente, al mismo tiempo que los colmillos salieron a relucir. Su larga cabellera negra descansaba sobre su desnuda espalda ocultando la cicatriz que revelaba el origen del hanyou.

Antes los ojos de Sesshomaru, Naraku se había transformado en una especie de demonio insecto. Una cruza entre un humano y una araña gigante.

-No creí que tú podrías ser mas repulsivo pero me equivoque – exclamo Sesshomaru.

Naraku sonrió tras escuchar el comentario de su rival. Por unos momentos se mantuvieron estáticos hasta que Naraku realizo el primer movimiento. Se abalanzo velozmente contra Sesshomaru dejando una estela de polvo detrás de ella y alzando su enorme garra derecha, lo ataco. El youkai rápidamente se defendió, colocando su espada como escudo, absorbiendo el impacto de la garra. Luego, en un veloz movimiento se zafo de la extremidad y comenzó a atacar salvajemente al hibrido. Este hábilmente esquivaba los salvajes embates del enemigo y con la misma fuerza, atacaba al youkai.

Un sonido seco retumbo en los oídos de los espectadores y de los mismos guerreros. La espada de Sesshomaru había caído sobre la humanidad de Naraku pero este había cubierto su pecho con sus enormes brazos formando una equis, bloqueando el ataque.

-No será tan sencillo exterminarme – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que abría la boca y dejaba escapar una nube de gas venenoso. Sesshomaru al verse envuelto en la neblina toxica, retrocedió unos metros lejos del Hanyou. Este ni tardo ni perezoso, hizo surgir de sus garras, cientos de tentáculos que salieron disparados contra Sesshomaru.

Este ágilmente saltaba para evitar las alargadas articulaciones y en movimientos veloces, los cortaba con Toukijin. Pero no puedo evitar ser rodeado por miles de monstruos que aprovechando su distracción, surgieron del cuerpo de Naraku. Ante la mirada aterrada de Kagura, los demonios se pegaron al cuerpo del youkai, envolviéndolo en una masa deforme y oscura.

-Ya una vez trate de absorberte pero falle, esta vez no lo haré… - murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco tentáculo surgió de su pecho y con una velocidad impresionante se dirigió a la acumulación de carne putrefacta, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la superficie de la masa. La punta del enorme tentáculo se abrió como si fuera una flor y con un fiero golpe se adhiero a la superficie.

-¡Déjalo miserable! – grito iracunda Kagura mientras hondeaba débilmente su abanico dejando escapar varias cuchillas plateadas.

El ataque choco contra la masa deforme pero no realizo ningún daño. Naraku sonrió al ver el rostro desencajado de Kagura y con gran impulso, jalo hacia el, la masa que contenia a Sesshomaru. La acumulación choco contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que miles de tentáculos salían del cuerpo de Naraku y envolvían la esfera en un intento por absorber al youkai.

-Lo va absorber – murmuro Mouryoumaru. – Si lo logra, se volverá en un ser de poderes increíbles.

-Eso no puede pasar, no puede – balbuceaba Kohaku sorprendió por lo que veía.

-Tranquilos, aun no termina la pelea – respondió Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que sus brazos lentamente soltaban a Kanna. Ella solo levanto su cabeza al cielo, contemplando a su hermana mayor.

-Vaya que es difícil devorarte – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

-¡Por favor Sesshomaru¡Sal de ahí! – gritaba Kagura mientras derramaba lagrimas de impotencia. No podía creer que aquel poderoso Youkai seria absorbido por un ser mezquino como Naraku.

De pronto un grito de batalla se escucho del hinchado vientre de Naraku. Una luz azul cielo comenzó a emerger al mismo tiempo que miles de fisuras comenzaron a extenderse por la gran masa de monstruos que se encontraba alojada en el vientre y pecho de Naraku.

-¿Qué demonios pasa! – exclamo el hanyou. Los minutos pasaban y la luz aumentaba su intensidad. Hasta que por fin sucedió lo que tanto temía Naraku.

Una gigantesca explosión surgió de su cuerpo, haciéndolo en mil pedazos. Los restos se dispersaron sobre todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que una esfera azul surgía en medio del polvo y la sangre.

-Si crees que con ese intento patético lograrías matarme, estas muy equivocado, maldito bastardo. – vocifero Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que la esfera azul desaparecía.

-Miserable – se escucho decir una voz. Lentamente una masa deforme se elevo a unos metros de distancia de Sesshomaru. Este no se inmuto al ver que lo que se elevaba era la cabeza de Naraku. Jirones de piel y carne colgaban de esta, mientras que la larga cabellera cubierto de sangre negruzca cubría parte del rostro.

-Vaya, te ves mejor que antes – murmuro burlón el youkai.

-Aun no has acabado conmigo. – balbuceo Naraku al mismo tiempo que su cara y parte del pecho se regeneraba. – De aquí, ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo. – exclamo al mismo tiempo que miles de tentáculos y otras articulaciones de diferentes monstruos surgían de la cintura provocando que Naraku aumentara su cuerpo a un monstruoso tamaño. Kagura se horrorizo al ver la gigantesca figura de su creador, que se alzaba por el cielo y amenazaba con la vida de todos los presentes.

Sesshomaru retrocedió sin perder su mirada sobre el gigantesco hanyou. Este aunque se mantenía inmóvil frente al youkai, su cuerpo se mantenía en movimiento gracias a las retorceduras de tentáculos y articulaciones. De pronto un gran temblor se escucho por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que Naraku se abalanzaba contra Sesshomaru.

-¡Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí! – grito Mouryoumaru mientras extendía sus enormes alas al mismo tiempo que Kohaku saltaba a su hombro derecho y se elevaban al cielo alejándose del peligro.

-No te sueltes de mi – murmuro Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Kanna quien portaba al Bebe. Un campo de energía surgió envolviendo a los niños y rápidamente los elevo al cielo colocándose a un lado de Mouryoumaru y Kohaku.

Enormes tentáculos y articulaciones salieron disparados contra la humanidad de Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que surgían diversos monstruos que se escupían acido y veneno derritiendo todo a su paso.

-¡Sesshomaru apártate de ahí! – grito Kagura al ver que el youkai se mantenía inmóvil frente a la gran acumulación de maldad que se venia sobre el. Este no respondió, solo extendió la espada hacia el cielo, al mismo tiempo que un aura azul comenzaba a emerger en la hoja de la espada. Una enorme esfera azul se creo en la punta del espada, resultado de la acumulación de energía demoníaca.

-¡Souryuha! – grito el youkai al mismo tiempo que abanicaba su espada contra Naraku.

Gigantescos dragones de luz azul cielo surgieron en medio de un estruendoso rugido. El salvaje ataque se extendió por el suelo, creando una gigantesca estela de destrucción.

El poderoso Souryuha se dirigió contra la humanidad de Naraku, arrasando a su paso con tentáculos y articulaciones, chocando brutalmente contra el cuerpo del Hanyou. El terrible impacto provoco que Naraku fuera arrojado contra el castillo en llamas, provocando una gigantesca explosión. Los dragones se elevaron al cielo al mismo tiempo que el castillo dejaba escapar gigantescas llamaradas, transformándose en un literal infierno azul.

Mouryoumaru, Kohaku, Kanna y Kagura estaban impactados. No podían creer lo que minutos antes había acontecido. Era algo que ni en sus sueños hubiesen imaginado. Naraku había sido derrotado finalmente por Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru! – se escucho una voz gritar al mismo tiempo Kagura descendía y corría dificultosamente hacia el Youkai. Este lentamente guardo su poderosa espada Toukijin y dándose la vuelta, recibió en un fuerte abrazo a la dominadora del viento.

-¡Eres un tonto¡Ese bastardo te pudo haber matado! – exclamaba Kagura en medio de lagrimas, aferrada al cuerpo de ser que amaba.

-Tranquila, ya todo termino. – fue lo único que respondió el youkai al mismo tiempo que besaba en la frente a Kagura.

-Hermana- se escucho murmurar una voz. Kagura lentamente se soltó de Sesshomaru y dándose la vuelta, sonrió. Frente a ella estaba Kanna quien la miraba con una inmensa alegría. – Ahora eres libre. - Detrás de la niña, se encontraba Hakudoushi quien no perdía su vista sobre la marioneta. Mouryoumaru junto con Kohaku aterrizaron y lentamente se acercaron a Kanna.

-Será mejor que se vayan, ahora que Naraku se encuentra fuera de la jugada. – murmuro el gigantesco Youkai.

-Adiós Kagura, te deseamos suerte. – murmuro Kohaku, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienen razón, hay que marcharnos- exclamo Sesshomaru mientras su mirada se posaba en la entrada destruida de la ciudadela. Kagura asintió y tras darle un tierno beso en la frente a su hermana, se dispusieron a partir.

De pronto un rugido proveniente del interior del castillo en llamas hizo que todos se petrificaran. Kagura y Sesshomaru se dieron la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que los demás lentamente se alejaban, a excepción de Hakudoushi quien en un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha, hizo surgir su alargada alabarda.

-Sesshomaru vamonos, ahora que hay tiempo- suplico Kagura. El youkai viendo prudente una retirada estratégica, se dio la vuelta junto con la dominadora del viento al mismo tiempo que una nube blanca surgía bajo sus pies y rápidamente los levantaba del suelo.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que nunca olvidaría Sesshomaru. Un tentáculo salio disparado de entre el fuego en dirección hacia él. Y aunque este podía esquivarlo o destruirlo con su mano, las heridas y el veneno que Naraku le había propinado durante la batalla, de alguna forma lo había debilitado en cierto grado.

Estaba a punto de esquivarlo cuando una figura se interpuso entre él y el tentáculo. Sesshomaru sintió como su corazón se partía en dos ante lo que veían sus ojos. El tentáculo había atravesado el pecho de Kagura provocando que esta cayera sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado.

-¡Kagura! – exclamo el youkai mientras sostenía a la mujer al mismo tiempo el tentáculo salía del cuerpo de la youkai dejando una gran herida en su pecho. Hilos de sangre salían de esta, derramándose por toda la ropa hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Kagura dime algo! – exclamo asustado por primera vez el youkai. La mujer lentamente movió su cabeza para verlo y dificultosamente comenzó a hablar.

-Una vez prometí luchar por lo que amaba hasta el final. Y lo he cumplido amor mió, cof, cof, cof. – Tosió un poco y prosiguió – Me alegra saber que moriré en manos del ser que amo, nunca te olvidare Sesshomaru, nunca…- murmuro finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Kagura¡No te vayas¡Dime algo¡Kagura! – comenzó a gritar Sesshomaru, enloquecido de dolor y rabia, mientras agitaba el cuerpo de Kagura. Al no ver respuesta de la mujer, trato de desenfundar su espada para matar al bastardo que le arrebato a la mujer que amaba.

Pero se detuvo al ver que Hakudoushi saltaba sobre el y Kagura, aterrizando frente a la marioneta. Esta al ver aquella acción, trato de retroceder y de huir pero Hakudoushi sin darle tiempo, empuño su alabarda y en un rápido movimiento, partió a la mitad a la marioneta.

Esta se disolvió en el aire al mismo tiempo que el jarrón que poseía el corazón de Kagura era tomado por Hakudoushi. Este lentamente se dio la vuelta y elevándose a unos centímetros del suelo, gracias a su campo de energía se acerco a Sesshomaru.

-Toma- murmuro el albino al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano con la que había atrapado el jarrón. Sesshomaru tomo el recipiente al mismo tiempo que buscaba una razón de aquel acto en los ojos del chico. – Será mejor que se vayan antes de que Naraku logre salir del castillo.

-No me iré, aun tengo que vengar la muerte de Kagura.

-Aun la puedes salvar, si logras unirse su cuerpo con su corazón, pero para eso debes irte.

Sesshomaru viendo las intenciones de Hakudoushi, hizo que la nube lo elevara junto con Kagura. Los demás vieron como velozmente se alejaban en dirección al bosque.

-Naraku se va poner furioso con lo que has hecho – murmuro Mouryoumaru.

-Lo se pero no importa. – respondió Hakudoushi mientras posaba su mirada sobre Kanna.

Un rugido salio del castillo en llamas al mismo tiempo que Naraku salía de entre el fuego, envuelto por su campo de energía. Iracundo busco a Sesshomaru y a Kagura, a sabiendas que uno de ellos estaba herido. Pero se sorprendió al no ver señales de ellos ni de marioneta. Un negro pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza al ver un pedazo del abrigo de la marioneta colgado de la alabarda de Hakudoushi.

-Hakudoushi ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Se han marchado, muy lejos de aquí, supongo – respondió el chiquillo mientras se daba la vuelta y se topaba frente a frente con Naraku. Kohaku al ver la ira del Hanyou, temeroso se escondió detrás de Mouryoumaru. Kanna por el contrario, se quedo inmóvil, mirando con extrañeza la serenidad de Hakudoushi frente a la furia de su "Padre".

-Miserable¿Crees que no se que tu has destruido a mi marioneta¡¿Qué has hecho con el corazón de Kagura! – mascullo Naraku.

-Se lo di a Sesshomaru. Acuérdate de que prometiste devolverle a Kagura su corazón, si lograban vencerte. Y aunque ella no te derroto, si logro pisotear tu orgullo, rematado por el ataque de Sesshomaru. En pocas palabras, Naraku, Hoy has perdido una batalla.

-¡Maldito Bastardo¡¿Cómo te atreviste hacer tal cosa!- vocifero Naraku al mismo tiempo que tomaba del cuello a Hakudoushi y lo levantaba del suelo. El chico lejos de asustarse, sonrió cínicamente y lentamente dijo:

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Pues no. Una promesa es una promesa y a diferencia de ti, yo si las cumplo. Vamos, si quieres desquita conmigo toda tu furia, pero recuerda que no puedes matarme a menos que asesines a Akago y no creo que quieras eso.

Naraku no dijo nada, esta vez había sido superado por su propio hijo, un simple mocoso. Lentamente lo libero al mismo tiempo que un campo de energía cubría su cuerpo.

-Al parecer ya tenías todo esto planeado, veo que has superado en esta ocasión a tu padre. Pero que no se te olvide quien soy y a la próxima vez que intentes algo similar, juro que te haré pagar.

-No intentaras recuperar el corazón de Kagura – murmuro Mouryoumaru.

-Ya no, esa perra me ha dado muchos problemas y ya no deseo mas. Además creo que no la he de servir de mucho tener su corazón de vuelta – murmuro burlonamente Naraku al mismo tiempo que lamía el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que estaba manchado de sangre. Lentamente comenzó a elevarse al mismo tiempo que miraba al horizonte que se extendía detrás del destruido castillo. Ante su vista se alzaban enormes montañas cubiertos de frondosos bosques. Y ante la mirada de Hakudoushi y los demás siervos, el Hanyou partió en dirección a las montañas.

-No entiendo, porque no intento recuperar el corazón de Kagura. No creo que se haya aceptado la idea de dejar libre a Kagura. – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-Porque no es estupido - murmuro Hakudoushi mientras miraba el horizonte.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Naraku sabe muy bien que la batalla de hoy ha sido devastadora para el. Necesita encontrar un lugar para recuperar sus energías y curar perfectamente sus heridas. Si hubiese retenido el corazón de Kagura, significaría el acoso constante de Sesshomaru. Y lo menos que quiere mi padre es tener a un youkai vengativo detrás de el y que pueda arruinar sus planes en su intento por obtener más poder. – respondió el albino.

-Ya entiendo, bueno eso quiere decir que no veremos a Naraku por un largo tiempo. Entonces aprovechare para disfrutar este tiempo libre para descansar de su presencia. – exclamo alegre Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que movía sus enormes alas y comenzaba a elevarse. Kohaku al ver que el gigante youkai comenzaba a volar, dio un salto y se coloco en su hombro derecho.

-Yo te acompaño, yo también tengo ganas de descansar.

El gigante sonrió y dando un fuerte aleteo, se elevo por el cielo y se dirigió junto con el exterminador al bosque que se ubicaba en el valle. Hakudoushi miro como se alejaba los dos seres y tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas.

Pero se detuvo al ver que frente a el estaba inmóvil Kanna, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto¿Por qué ayudaste a Kagura a recuperar su corazón?

-Ya te lo había dicho, solo deseaba hacer lo correcto. Eso es todo, además había una razón poderosa para ayudarla.

-¿Razón¿Qué razón?

-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes muy bien de que razón hablo.

-¿Acaso tu sabes que ella esta…?

-Si, si lo se…Lo supe el día que la vi al lado de Sesshomaru en el campamento. Un simple latido delato su presencia en aquel lugar. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. –Sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo.

La chiquilla lentamente se acerco a Hakudoushi y deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo beso delicadamente en la mejilla derecha. – Gracias – musito la joven. Aquella acción provoco que Hakudoushi no pudiera evitar sonrojarse.

-¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? – pregunto el albino al mismo tiempo que su corazón aceleraba su ritmo.

-No se, creo que deambular por el bosque, cuidando a Akago. – respondió Kanna al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

-Espera, yo conozco un lugar donde las violetas cubren el suelo, esta cerca de un hermoso lago, no se si tu deseas acompañarme ahí. – murmuro el chico mientras miraba a Kanna. Esta se detuvo y dándose la vuelta lentamente, asintió con la cabeza. Hakudoushi sonrió y tomando de la mano a Kanna, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Pasaron las horas y el castillo se redujo en cenizas al mismo tiempo que una enorme columna de humo se elevaba por el cielo. Los rayos del sol lentamente comenzaron a emerger, alejando las sombras de la noche.

Jaken se mantenía despierto, habían pasado horas desde que su amo se había marchado.

-Señor Jaken¿A que hora regresara el amo Sesshomaru y la señorita Kagura? – pregunto Rin, que ya se había levantado por los rayos del sol.

-No se niña. – respondió cortantemente el sirviente. De pronto su rostro se ilumino al ver que el youkai regresaba. Pero su alegría se palideció al ver como el youkai descendía al suelo, llevando consigo el cuerpo inerte de Kagura.

-¡Amo bonito! – grito el sirviente al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru colocaba suavemente a Kagura en el césped.

-¿Señorita Kagura¿Qué tiene¿Señorita Kagura? – murmuraba Rin mientras movía el cuerpo inerte de la youkai. Ante el hecho de no ver respuesta alguna de Kagura, Rin comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de la dominadora del viento ante la mirada triste de Jaken.

-Al parecer esta mujer lleva muerta desde hace horas. Creo que ya nada se puede hacer, ni Colmillo Sagrado puede devolverle la vida- sentencio Jaken. De pronto sintió como una mano lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba del suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – vociferó iracundo Sesshomaru.

-Amo siento lo que ha sucedido pero debe entender que es verdad – balbuceo el sapo.

Sesshomaru lentamente dejo caer a Jaken al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y miraba el cuerpo de Kagura, sobre el cual, Rin derramaba sus lagrimas. Las palabras de Jaken resonaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puño, provocando que sus afiladas garras hirieran su piel. Tres hilillos de sangre colgaban del puño cerrado del youkai, quien lleno de ira y de dolor, trataba de mantener la compostura.

-¡Señorita Kagura¡Despierte¡No se muera! – comenzó a exclamar la pequeña, quien aferrada al cuerpo de la youkai, se negaba aceptar su terrible partida.

-Jaken, llevate a Rin. – murmuro Sesshomaru. El viejo sirviente se acerco y trato de alejar a Rin de Kagura, pero la chiquilla se negaba, dando de patas y manotazos.

-¡Rin suéltala! – exclamo enérgico Sesshomaru. Pero Rin no escucho, ya que ella se negaba alejarse del cuerpo de la mujer que pudo haber sido su madre. Jaken al ver la actitud de la chiquilla, se alejo lentamente, con la cabeza baja. Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada a Rin para tranquilizarla cuando esta repentinamente se quedo callada.

-¿Rin que sucede? – pregunto Jaken al ver el cambio de la chiquilla. Esta, secándose las lagrimas del rostro, señalo con mano derecha al jarrón que Sesshomaru había traído. El youkai dirigió su mirada al recipiente y con gran sorpresa descubrió que una luz rojiza resplandecía débilmente en el interior del jarrón.

-Rin, quita la tapa a ese recipiente y dámelo.

La chiquilla obedeció y tras destapar el jarrón, lentamente se lo dio a Sesshomaru. Este metió la mano dentro del recipiente y tras unos minutos saco de este, una esfera rojiza que débilmente parpadeaba una luz.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rin.

-Esto es la única esperanza de que Kagura regrese con nosotros – respondió Sesshomaru. – Quiero que ambos se aparten de aquí, necesito espacio para lo que voy hacer.

El sirviente y la chiquilla obedecieron sin chistar y colocándose a una distancia prudente, observaron como lentamente Sesshomaru introducía el corazón de Kagura en su pecho. Un resplandor rojizo cubrió el cuerpo de la youkai al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru desenfundaba a Colmillo Sagrado. Se mantuvo inmóvil frente a Kagura, esperando la llegada de los emisarios del otro mundo.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que las deformes criaturas aparecieron y antes que llevaran a cabo su labor de conducir el alma de Kagura al otro mundo, Sesshomaru con tres movimientos rápidos cortó a los entes. Los pedazos cayeron alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer y rápidamente se disolvieron al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru clavaba la hoja de Colmillo Sagrado sobre el pecho de Kagura, sellando así su corazón dentro de su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos, pero Kagura no despertaba…

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué hacemos? – murmuro la niña mientras se acercaba a Kagura.

-Niña calla, no ves que el amo esta ocupado. – respondió de mala gana Jaken.

Sesshomaru si decir nada, se hinco ante Kagura y suavemente la beso en la frente. Luego se sentó al lado del cuerpo de la youkai, para esperar su despertar. – Por favor Kagura, despierta- murmuro el youkai al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Dónde estoy? – murmuro una mujer. Estaba sola, en medio de un enorme prado de flores púrpuras. -¿Pero que hago aquí¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto a viva voz la youkai. Lentamente comenzó a caminar en aquel lugar, tratando de saber que hacia allí.

Camino por horas, tratando de descifrar su ubicación mientras gritaba en busca de alguien que la auxiliara. -¿Sesshomaru¿Rin¿Dónde están? - Pero al no ver respuesta alguna, se detuvo. La luz iluminaba todo a su alrededor, dando una sensación de paz y tranquilidad a la youkai. Lentamente una idea comenzó a girar dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba mas y mas al su alrededor.

Suavemente toco su pecho y noto que el latido de su corazón. La ropa que horas antes estaba hecha pedazos, estaba intacta. Incluso su piel estaba libre de las heridas provocadas en la batalla contra Naraku. Todo aquello significaba una sola cosa, algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba con Naraku y que desapareció cuando estuvo al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Estoy muerta- finalmente murmuro. Todo aquel dolor, todo ese sufrimiento había desaparecido. Por fin era libre de las garras de Naraku, por fin había obtenido su tan preciada libertad. Comenzó a reír, feliz por su buena suerte pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que esas risas se volvieron lagrimas. Ya era libre pero de que le servia. Estaba sola en aquel lugar creado para ella, sin nadie a su lado. Obtener su libertad le había costado su propia vida pero no significaba nada si no estaba al lado del youkai que amaba.

Lentamente se arrodillo en medio de aquel prado y posando sus manos sobre su rostro, comenzó a llorar.

-¡No quiero estar aquí¡Quiero vivir¡Quiero estar al lado de el!

-¿Por qué lloras? – se escucho una voz. Kagura asustada por aquella pregunta, miro hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. -¿Por qué lloras? – volvió a repetir la voz.

-¿Porque lloro¡Porque estoy condenada a estar en este lugar¡Alejada del hombre que amo¡¿De que me sirve estar toda esta libertad si estaré sola por toda la eternidad¡¿De que diablos me sirve estar muerta si no podré volver a los seres que amo¡Por eso lloro!

-Kagura- murmuro otra vez la voz.

-¿Qué! – vocifero iracunda la youkai.

-No estas muerta.

-¿Qué¿Qué no estoy muerta? – balbuceo Kagura ante aquellas preguntas. Se levanto del suelo, secándose las lagrimas. -¿Por qué dices¿Quién eres?

-¿Acaso no reconoces quien soy? Vamos Kagura. – murmuro la voz que parecía acercarse más y más. Kagura se mantuvo inmóvil, tratando de adivinar en que dirección provenía aquella voz. Sintió un extraño escalofrió al sentir que detrás de ella se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Lo que vio fue algo que jamás olvidaría.

Frente a ella se encontraba Hakudoushi, Kanna, Kohaku y Mouryoumaru. Todos la miraban fijamente, en silencio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a saber que haces tú aquí. Debiste despertar desde hace mucho tiempo. – murmuro Hakudoushi.

-¿Alguien no te ha dicho que eres muy dramática? – replico Mouryoumaru.

-Oigan no sean tan rudos con ella. – exclamo Kohaku.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí¿En donde estoy? – pregunto confundida Kagura.

-Estamos en tu mente –musito Kanna mientras arrullaba delicadamente al bebe que llevaba en sus brazos. – Al parecer aun no sales del estado de inconciencia.

-¿En mi mente¿Estado de inconciencia? – murmuro confundida Kagura.

-Eso se debe a que aun no te has recuperado del shock provocado por la herida que te propino Naraku. – explico Hakudoushi. – Afortunadamente Sesshomaru logro colocar tu corazón de vuelta a tu pecho, logrando así salvar tu vida. Solo es cuestión que despiertes de este estado.

-¿Entonces soy libre¿Ya no estoy al servicio de Naraku?

-Así es, ya eres una persona libre Kagura – afirmo el gigantesco Youkai.

-No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que solo seria libre el día que mi vida llegara a su fin.

De pronto una fuerte luz ilumino a Kagura al mismo tiempo que un viento soplo sobre los demás seres.

-¿Qué sucede! –Exclamo alarmada Kagura.

-Adiós Kagura, cuídate mucho – murmuro Kanna. Kagura sonrió antes las palabras de aliento de su hermana al mismo tiempo que veía como se desvanecía la chiquilla junto con los otros seres.

-Ah una cosa más, se buena madre y cuida bien de nuestro "sobrino" – exclamo burlón Hakudoushi. Kagura no comprendió tales palabras y estuvo de preguntar el significado de las mismas pero la luz se hizo más fuerte, provocando que no lograra distinguir a sus hermanos.

-Adiós, Kagura, adiós. – se escucho decir varias voces, la youkai no logro atinar quien se despedía de ella, pues solo la luz le permitía ver siluetas, lo único que logro murmurar fue – Adiós Amigos.

-Kagura- se escucho una voz masculina decir al mismo tiempo que la youkai lentamente abría los ojos. Frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Vaya, hasta que ella se digno en despertar – exclamo Jaken.

-¡Señorita Kagura! – grito Rin al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kagura y la abrazaba. Esta sonrió y abrazo a la chiquilla ante la mirada fría de Sesshomaru. -¡Que bueno que regreso¡Temí que no volviese!

-¡Yo pensé lo mismo pero ve, aquí estoy¡Yo también te extrañe! – respondió Kagura.

-Jaken, prepara todo, nos vamos – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru. El viejo sirviente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar todo. –Rin ayúdalo por favor. – volvió a exclamar el youkai. La chiquilla obedeció y soltando a Kagura, fue ayudar a Jaken.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kagura ante la actitud de Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a ir a enfrentarte sola a ese bastardo¿Estabas loca o que? – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Tenia que demostrarle que no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, perdóname si te preocupe.

-Eso lo se, pero no se porque me ocultaste que estas embarazada, si deseabas morir esta bien, pero debiste pensar en nuestro hijo – respondió molesto Sesshomaru.

-¿Embarazada? – exclamo sorprendida Kagura. De pronto recordó las palabras de Hakudoushi cuando estaba inconsciente. – "Ah una cosa más, se buena madre y cuida bien de nuestro sobrino". -¿Pero porque dices eso¿Quién te dijo¿Cómo lo sabes y yo no? – espeto la dominadora del viento.

Sesshomaru por unos momentos miro extrañado a Kagura y viendo que ella no sabia nada, comenzó a explicar:

-Cuando regrese tu corazón a tu cuerpo, logre sellarlo para evitar que Naraku lo obtuviera de nuevo. Después de eso, te deje descansar, esperando que despertaras. Pero mientras esperaba, pude notar un cambio en tu aroma. Ese aroma era parecido al que poseían las youkais embarazadas de mi comarca. Mi sospecha fue afirmada cuando coloque mí oído en tu vientre y oí….yo oí…

-Y… ¿Y que, que oíste?- murmuro Kagura al mismo tiempo que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Oí un latido. Entonces supe que... que... que estabas encinta – susurro Sesshomaru mientras bajaba el rostro, sonrojado por sus propias palabras. Era la primera vez que trataba con asunto de esta índole.

-No se que decir, no creí que esto fuera posible.

-¿Bueno que esperabas? Eso fue el resultado de nuestros "encuentros" - susurro Sesshomaru para evitar que Jaken y Rin lo escucharan.

-Y ahora que sabes que espero un hijo tuyo ¿Qué harás?- pregunto temerosa Kagura.

-¿Acaso no oíste? Nos vamos, regresare a mis territorios, ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces esto quiere decir el adiós. –murmuro decepcionada la youkai mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo chasqueo sus dedos al mismo tiempo que miraba que el caballo de dos cabezas, Ah-Un, se acercaba ellos. De pronto Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagura y tomándola con el único brazo que tenia, la subió al lomo del caballo.

-¿Qué haces! – exclamo confundida Kagura.

-¿Qué crees que parece? Te estoy subiendo al caballo, no iras a pie en el viaje de regreso.

-¿Viaje de regreso¿Acaso quieres que vaya contigo?

-Claro que si, eres mi mujer, no dejare a la madre de mi futuro hijo en estos parajes. – respondió Sesshomaru. Kagura no supo que decir, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Amo Sesshomaru ya esta todo listo, ya podemos partir. – exclamo Jaken. Rin se acerco a Ah-Un y sonriente se subió en el caballo, quedando delante de Kagura.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de irnos, vamonos- exclamo Sesshomaru al ver que todo estaba listo. Un relincho de Ah-Un anuncio la partida de tan singular grupo.

El sol ilumino el rostro de Kagura. Un sentimiento de alegría y paz se albergaba en el corazón de la youkai. En 7 días había logrado lo que durante toda su vida creyó imposible, su libertad. Y ahora estaba encinta del hombre que mas amaba.

-¿Todo esto es verdad¿En verdad soy libre? - murmuro la dominadora del viento mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Lo eres Kagura, no lo olvides, eres libre como una mariposa - se escucho una voz murmurar. Kagura miro hacia atrás y con sorpresa descubrió que Kanna y Hakudoushi estaban parados en el camino, inmóviles, viendo como su "hermana" partía a su nueva vida. Kagura solo atino en levantar su mano y delicadamente les dedico un beso.

-Adiós, los extrañare – murmuro mientras dejaba caer una lagrima.

Ellos simplemente sonrieron al mismo tiempo que un suave viento soplo sobre ellos, desvaneciéndose ante los ojos de la youkai.

-¿Qué sucede¿Todo está bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru al ver la actitud de la dominadora del viento.

-Si todo está bien ahora – respondió Kagura mientras volvía colocar su mirada al brillante horizonte que se extendía ante sus ojos. Un viento juguetón soplo sobre la singular caravana, embriagándolos de un dulce aroma a flores. Perfume que no los abandono durante el camino de regreso a su nuevo hogar.

-¡Mire Señorita Kagura¡Mariposas! – exclamo la chiquilla al mismo tiempo que varias mariposas blancas cruzaban por el camino en dirección a aquel prado donde esta historia de amor dio comienzo.

-Las veo, Rin, yo las veo – contesto Kagura mientras sonreía y mirando a Sesshomaru, lo besaba delicadamente en los labios. Y así concluye esta modesta historia de amor, me gustaría contarles las peripecias y aventuras que acontecieron durante el viaje de regreso pero eso ya es otra historia…

**Fin**

**¿Que tal? Bueno antes de despedirme, quiero decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personas.**

**La Primera es eres tu Ayla, quien gracias a ti me demostraste que un verdadero escritor de fics escribe porque le nace del corazón, no importa si no te lee, lo imporante es que te guste lo que haces.**

**La Segunda erestuYuka, quien me ayudaste a pasar mi depresion durante estas semanas, asi como animaste a seguri escribiendo.**

**Ya aunque no lo sepan algunos, este fic como los otros que tengo en esta cuenta de Fanfiction, corrian el peligro de no ser terminados, ya que mis ganas de escribir se habian ido, pero gracias a las dos personas antes mencionadas, eso no paso. **

**Mil Gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores y nos vemos en otra historia sacada de mi retorcida Imaginación.**


End file.
